


Spoiler Alert

by average_atbest



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby Wayne, F/M, Future Fic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_atbest/pseuds/average_atbest
Summary: Marinette had always thought Adrien is The One.Imagine when her future child told her otherwise.//Updates everyday. Or at least the author tries ;)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 181
Kudos: 495





	1. Chapter 1

A shadow landed on a rooftop conspiciously, his cape aiding him to hide in the dark.

A thud had followed after him a beat later, followed by another, then another and another. Until the whole of Batfam arrived at the roof Tim had decoded the anonymous message they had received.

Last week, Tim had received an anonymous tip on his office on a random sticky note about a possible villain attack the next day at Gotham Academy. True to the its word, an attack did really happen the next day and Tim informed Bruce about the note. They tried investigating who left such a note and how did they know but the security footage for that day showed nothing but somehow, someway, someone had managed to break into his office without using any of the doors or hallways. It seemed that the figure just appeared out of nowhere in Tim's office and disappeared after leaving said note.

Needless to say, Tim had heightened the security measures in his office.

The day after the attack, another note had been left, this time to Damian, on his room, that an attack will happen at the Gotham Museum of Antiquities led by Joker after lunch within that day.

As the note had predicted, an attack did really happen led by Joker. But due to the note's warning, the Batfam had been in standby and prevented any major casualties.

Batman headed back at the Cave after the fight along with the others, only to receive more surprise when he found Dick, Cass and Jason waiting for him

So the three told about receiving mysterious tips for the last three days, until the note had instructed them to be at the Cave and to stay in the manor for a few days.

Trusting the note, the three had been surprised to find out that they received the same instructions when they met.

At that exact same moment, a beep had been heard and a coded message in one of the computers appeared.

It turned out to be an instruction to them to meet the anonymous person at one of Goth Corp's rooftops.

That happened last week and now, all of the Batfam is gathered to meet the mysterious figure who keeps leaving them tips.

After approximately five minutes, a shrill sound had been heard and a figure clad in white had landed on the rooftop with them.

As the figure raised its head to greet them, they smiled but had been shocked when they saw someone with an identical face to Damian.

"Bonjour!" The boy started.

All at once, everybody drew their weapons, thinking the kid to be another of Damian's clones. The boy immediately raised his hands to surrender but laughed all the same.

"Hey, hey. Now, no need to turn your weapons on me. Didn't I proved myself that I'm not out to get you, yes?"

Batman and others vaguely acknowledge the truth in that statement. Still, none on the group raised down their weapons but maintained eye contact with the boy. Through the comms, Barbara had instructed them to hold fire for now and listen to the boy first.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Batman asked, giving the boy a once over and only now noticing something different from this kid to his son.

The boy shook his head and bit his lip, looking at Robin. He paused and seemed to mutter something under his breath before straightening up and meeting their gaze.

"Okay. First of all, this will sound really crazy and unbelievable but I swear that every word that will come out of my mouth is the truth..."

He looked at them one by one to check if they're taking him seriously and is very glad to see that they do. That gave him enough courage and continued speaking.

"I am... Jason Drake Cheng-Wayne."

At this, each of the bats looked at each other, their gazes lingering particularly to Red Hood and Red Robin. But still, none of them still said anything. Batman only made a noncommital grunt to signal him to continue.

"But people close to me calls me JD. I am the current Robin in my timeline— yes, I came from the future."

At this revelation, each of the bats only stared at him in silence until Red Hood himself broke out in a laugh.

"Alright kid, this is a funny joke! Tell us the truth, who are you?"

The kid stomped his left foot and hissed. "I am telling the truth, you imbecile! You can ask me anything about you guys and I will answer because I know you!"

"Or you could just be a stalker, like little Replacement here."

Before the kid could reply, Cass spoke up, stepping towards the kid who looks like her brother. Now closer, she noticed something about this Damian look-alike.

His eyes are blue. Bluer than Dick's even.

"Your father is... the current Robin?" Cass redirected the boy's attention to her. Grasping every opportunity for a possible ally, the boy is quick to latch onto his aunt's attention.

"Yes!"

Hearing the confirmation, all eyes turned to Robin briefly. Robin scowled, moving closer and pointing the sharp blade of his katana to the boy.

"Prove it."

The boy gasped, eyes tracing the blade pointed at him until blue meets green. JD, as he call himself, gulped and nodded ever so slightly.

"Just before you met Batman, you tried to dip your grandfather in the Lazarus Pit in an attempt to save him. Talia, your mother, stopped you."

Robin's eyes went wide ever so slightly, but for Bruce who is watching his son closely, the change is enough to confirm the truth of the boy's word. Batman coughed, bringing the attention back to him.

"Let us continue this in the Cave."

Casting one last glance at the kid, Batman headed towards the Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had arrived at the Cave, the others still watching the boy a little bit closely.

Once they landed, JD roamed his eyes at the Cave, eyes lingering on some places than the other while humming a sound of satisfaction at times. Sometimes, he would look at some things far longer and smiled secretly to himself. The Bats, understanding the boy had claimed from the future, could only imagine the Cave now in the eyes of someone who had seen it in the future.

Batman had motioned for the boy to seat in one of the chairs and Dick had joined him. JD beamed at him and chuckled, the others looking at him in confusion. Finally, a full bellied-laugh rang out and isn't that just that weird? This kid looks exactly like Damian and its like watching Damian laugh.

At least now they would have an idea how Damian would look like laughing as if he inhaled a laughing gas.

"Do you find this amusing?" Damian spat at his clone, watching the kid with irritation. Seeing his future father's expression, JD had laugh some more.

Feeling something on his neck, he stopped laughing and met his future father's eyes before eyeing the blade of his katana. "Is he always like this?" JD asked no one in particular.

"Isn't he?" Tim replied, who until now hadn't speak up but remained watching in the sidelines. Incredulous stares soon followed as the boy shook his head.

"No. He's always so gentle with us. Uncle Jay would always tell us Daddy used to be such a big party pooper. Didn't really believe him until now." The boy explained, getting more sobber and sobber as he finished his sentence. "And oh! You can remove all your mask now! I know who you are anyways." The boy chirped.

At this, the guarded looks of everyone came back. JD shifted uncomfortably but was thankfully saved by Batman who finally arrived with Alfred. Seeing who arrived with Bruce, the boy nodded sagely. "Alfred. I'm so glad to finally meet you. Daddy mentioned you a lot."

Everyone then had looked at him strangely, refusing to acknowledge the truth behind his words.

"What do you mean, kid? Haven't you met Alfred before?" Red Hood asked, carefully watching the boy's expression.

"Yes... I'm the youngest and even the oldest, Em— I mean my sister, barely remembers him. Alfred... I shouldn't probably tell you that. Sorry." JD rambled.

However, he didn't need to finish that because the implication had been strong enough. All eyes turned from JD to Alfred, who only smiled serenely.

"Well, in that case, I'm so glad to have met you then, young master Jason Drake. Oh dear, your name is such a mouthful." Alfred said to broke the silence.

"So, why are you here?" Batman asked, commanding the attention once again. Following his lead, all the other Bats stood more stiffly and turned their penetrating gazes to the boy. Damian had put down the katana now and JD sighed.

"As I already said, my name is Jason Drake Cheng-Wayne. Before anything else, I must stress that you trust me and if I cannot answer some questions, it is so to preserve the timeline I'm in. Sending me here had been a big risk enough, my mother wouldn't have allowed it otherwise." JD started.

"Dad— I mean, Damian had sent me here because my mother, or her past self rather, badly needs your help. And you guys got to help her, because it seems that Daddy sent me in a time a little bit later than he predicted. _Please._ " JD explained, meeting Damian's eyes as he said that last word.

For a minute, everybody stayed silent. Nobody moving or talking, just watching the boy who is starting to shake and pale. Nightwing hesitantly put his arms around the boys shoulders and it seems that that simple act if what he needed to trigger the burst of tears that happened next.

Everybody watched and let the boy cry on Nightwing's shoulder, looking at each other just what is so important for the boy to be this desperate. Damian took a tentative step forward and in gentlest tone they ever heard from him, asked the boy: "Can you tell us what happened?"

JD shook his head vigorously, wiping tears and snot down his face. He met his future-father's eyes and croaked. "I-I cannot. You— I mean, m-my father, which is you also but just from the future, told me not to tell anyone here. B-but... he told me t-that I can just let you know its bad."

Suddenly, JD grabbed Damian's hands, not noticing Damian flinched at the contact. "Please... you gotta save my mommy."

Batman had also stepped closer and kneeled down, meeting the boys eyes. "Okay. But can you tell where is your mommy?"

* * *

Apparently, Damian's future wife and JD's mother is one of the most powerful magic user in the future, holding ancient powerful artifacts in the realm of magic. JD said his father specifically instructed him to stay three days at the manor to gain access at the extensive computer technologies of the Batcave to prepare some things they would need in the near future.

Tim is delighted to have JD meanwhile once they manage to get past the awkwardness of the situation. The two have bonded over technologies and have hacked Bruce's phone more than the man could count. Bruce meanwhile just stared at the sidelines, watching his future grandson. If he had to estimate, JD had to be about Damian's age when Bruce first met him.

His eyes next landed on Damian, who is silently observing the two nerding over computer hacks. Bruce tried to discern what is on Damian's mind over this fiasco but the poker face his son had put on made it hard for him to guess anything. Nothing can be seen on his face, except pure blank expression. Moving closer to Damian, Bruce sat beside him.

"You know, I did a double take when we first met him. I had thought someone had switched with you..." Bruce started lowly, ready to shut his mouth if his son showed any indication of not wanting to talk. For a few moments, Damian remained as he is, as still as a statue. Just when he thought Damian would not answer, his youngest son nodded and signalled for him to continue.

"He looked just like you, you know. When your mother introduced me to you except—"

"Except the eyes, yes." Damian had cut in, nodding at that. "I'm just wondering Father... he said my future self sent him— just what kind of danger my family is in the future for me to send my son here?"

A lightbulb seemingly went off his head, Bruce nodded understandingly at his usual stoic son concern.

"... and Father," Damian continued, this time looking anywhere but JD, "earlier... I felt— I felt despair at seeing him crying, like, like I want to kill someone but I don't know who."

Bruce smiled at his son's way of describing concern, but nodded nevertheless in understanding. He opened his mouth to speak but Alfred's voice swiftly cut off any reply Bruce might have had to that.

"I suggest we move this conversation over dinner then, young masters."

Damian stood up briskly, glancing one last time at JD before joining his siblings at the dining room.

* * *

"...So nobody is going to ask why demon spawn named his kid after me or am I just supposed to glide over that fact or something?" Jason broke in silence to the dinner. Damian glared daggers at him before promptly throwing his fork at Jason who ducked easily.

Tim rolled his eyes at that and said "at least he used Jason instead of Todd unlike mine. He still used _Drake_ , seriously."

"I don't know what are your complaining about, Timmy! At least he used yours." Dick sighed before glaring sulkily at Damian.

Knowing this bickering on the subject would be argued longer than it should, Bruce decided to direct his question at JD. "So, JD, what your name stands for?"

At this, JD hesitated for a bit, probably wondering if this is something good to discuss. Seemingly made up his mind into a decision, JD set down his fork. "Well, Daddy didn't really choose my name. It's mother who named all of her kids. As for her reason, you probably have to ask her for that someday since I never really asked about my name either."

Jason's eyes bugged out at hearing that. "Wait, wait, wait! You mean your mother named you after me and replacement and your father actually let her!?"

Tim crowed out in laughter "She must be something—"

"Well, I assure you, you dunderheads that I will not let such a thing happen in the future." Damian cut him off, brandishing his katana. Alfred held out his hands to confiscate it and Damian defeatedly handed the weapons to him. Alfred disappeared for a few minutes before resuming his position at the table.

"I really doubt that." JD rolled his eyes, gaining the attention of the Manor's occupants once more.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked, curiosity burning brightly, knowing the answer but wanting it confirmed.

"Well, he is kinda scared of her, you know? She's one scary lady."

"No way!"

"Holy dick!"

"You mean the demon is whipped!?"

"Enough of this!" Damian had set his cutlery to the table, glaring at his future son. "This is nonsense. Speaking of your mother, you said she needs our help?"

JD sobbered up at that easily, while the others snickered at Damian's obvious attempt of redirecting the conversation.

"Yes."

"Well, what do you want us to do?"

The boy sighed, running one hand through his hair in obvious frustration. "Well, firstly, I need to arrange her school records, birth certificate and the likes. I need to make sure everything is deleted and I mean every trace of her. But not now, I just need it all in one database. She would need to change places in the near future more frequently than she anticipates. She has a lot more enemies than she is aware of. Daddy gave me three days to do all of that."

Damian nodded, frowning, still wrapping his mind at the fact that in three days time, he'll meet his future wife.

"Second, as I already mentioned at the Cave earlier, you, Uncle Jason, Uncle Dick and Uncle Tim would need to temporarily move to France, where I will introduce you to my mother. Don't worry about it. She's easy to find now. She'll be harder to convince though... anyway, Aunt Cass will protect Blüdhaven in Nightwing's absence and Batman should stay in Gotham."

"Then third, we need to figure it out from there. Daddy just told me that we need to take out her main enemy now."

Cass frowned slightly at that. "If your mother is as powerful as you said she is, why she needed our help now?"

JD shrugged. "She's not as strong as that now. Plus, its not her only problem. The way I understand it— 'shit is just about to hit the fan' as Uncle Jason would say it."

"It makes sense. So, where in France we're going?" Dick asked.

Smirking, JD met Damian's eyes directly. "Right to the City of Love— Paris, France."

* * *

Three days later, the Wayne's private plane had landed and Damian scowled as his brothers made a fool out of themselves in front of people. Thankfully, his son seemed to possesed some sort of common sense and did not join the baboons in causing ruckus.

Damian sighed and looked at the kid, still quite distrustful of him. The plan is too simple, too rushed out that it sounds like it had been a ploy just to distract them. But Batman had trusted the kid claiming to be Damian's son in the future.

"So tell me JD, what is your mother like? You mentioned demon spawn here is scared of her and right now, she has a sort of enemy. Is she an assasin or what?" Jason asked, suddenly appearing between Damian and JD, ruffling the latter's hair.

"She's really graceful and smart. A lot of Wayne Enterprises interns develops a crush on her upon meeting her. She's also really strong and a little bit intimidating by just looking at her."

Jason hummed, nodding as JD describe his mother. "Yeah, yeah. That sounds like someone who'd actually get along with your father."

JD chuckled and looked up at him. "You know, you two are pretty close. Guess that's why she named me after you."

His brother laughed at that. "Yeah. I'm excited to meet the woman who named Demon Spaw's kid after me."

Damian scowled at the two of them, pointedly ignoring their conversation.

But still, Dick managed to see the hidden apprehension at his brother's face at the thought of meeting his future wife.

* * *

Marinette sat on the steps of the Francois Dupont, patiently waiting for Adrien's fencing to dismiss him.

Three days ago, the reveal had happened. Marinette had a little bit of hesitance regarding the reveal with Hawkmoth still at large. But it had happened, albeit forced on their parts. She just decided to go with the flow.

She had gotten a ton of lecture with Tikki, about premature reveals gone wrong with her past holders. Marinette swore over and over again that she and Chat Noir had taken drastic actions to prevent catastrophes because of their reveal. In fact, plans are all they have talked about that they have temporarily set aside the fact that they know each other behind the masks.

And despite the grimness of the situation, Tikki had been happy and congratulated Marinette on the fact that she did not stutter talking to Adrien for once.

Anyway, now that they have finallized and covered all areas they should focus on, they agreed to talk about the fact that Chat is Adrien and Marinette is Ladybug.

Unbeknownst to Adrien, Marinette plans on confessing to him.

Of course, Marinette doubted things a lot. Insecurities plagued her sleep. Even during daylight and at school, she felt hyper aware of every emotions passing Adrien's face, waiting for disappointment and disgust to cross them whenever he looks at Marinette.

She had been so deep in thought she didn't notice the figure standing in front of her until said figure started to shake her shoulders.

"—nette? Are you okay?"

Her eyes widened and she shrieked, standing up before promptly landing on her butt. She groaned in pain and glared at Adrien's smirking face.

"And here I thought I'd share some of my macarons with you because you had been such a good _kitty_. Obviously, I thought wrong!" Marinette haughtily said, turning her nose upward and walking firmly away from him. Adrien widened his eyes and grabbed her arms.

"Aw, buginette! But I'm just teasing you!"

A little smile and a light blush formed on her face at hearing the nickname. She made a mental note to bring more pastries from the bakery if it gives her leverage from her tomcat.

Marinette paused, pretending to think for a moment, before facing Adrien, mouth upturned slightly in amusement as Adrien tried to weaponized his kitten eyes.

"What do you think you are doing, monsieur?"

Adrien straightened up and grinned sheepishly before opening his mouth to say something. However, he must have thought of something else for his posture became as stiff as a stick and he sobbered up in an instant.

Marinette stared at him in confusion, at loss in a sudden shift of her companion. The more she stared at Adrien, the more she felt something heavy in the air. Something unspoken between them and weighing the two of them in an imbalance. Marinette opened and closed her mouth like a fish gasping for air, trying to search for something that will break the heaviness in the athmosphere.

She could feel Adrien struggling to break it too. She can feel him pushing and pushing. At last, Adrien took a step forward until suddenly, they are inches apart. That's when she noticed Adrien looking at her lips, and she knows she's doing it too.

Marinette tried to fight, to pull away but struggling to do so. Her mind is shouting at her to do it anywhere else but here. But she can feel Adrien's breath brushing against her lips and she knows.

She knows any minute now, their lips would met. Marinette isn't sure what that would make of them, or why Adrien is kissing her, and she knows they should talk about it first.

Feeling Adrien's lips getting near as he leaned forward, with his hands on her shoulder, robbed Marinette all of her senses.

Any minute now, their lips would have met and she has no doubt even the screaming in the background could take away the magic of this moment—

Screaming?

Marinette jolted, and looked around in a daze, looking for the source of screaming. Several yards away, she noticed people running towards their direction. Then a loud thunder reverberated in the sky and both teens looked up to see Aurore akumatized into Stormy Weather again, looking livid at the two of them.

Or specifically, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Adrien is _mine_!" Stormy Weather declared.

She vaguely acknowledge Adrien groaning in the background before Marinette sighed and shifted into Ladybug mode. "It would seem there will be no kisses for you today, kitty."

* * *

On the other side of the City, JD groaned, now glaring at the 17 year old version of his father. Dick would have been impressed how JD totally managed to copy Damian's famous death glare if he could only understand what exactly Damian did to earn this glare.

"Why didn't you tell me we're facing against the holder of the Butterfly miraculous!" JD spat out, turning his full attention to Damian.

"How would I know?" Damian bristled, obviously irritated at being made responsible for the mess they are in somehow.

On the way to their hotel, a loud thundering had been heard from the distance. The boys would usually dismissed it if not for the immediate darkening of the sky and and the screaming of people outside. JD stopped them all at once as Red Hood prepared to take out his mask, all commands from Bruce before their departure from Gotham to lie low be damned. Something in the boys alert eyes and tense posture prompted the vigilante to follow the words of his 10 year old nephew.

As an answer to his question, JD only groaned once again and re-assesed their position. He vaguely remember his sister telling him that Paris used to have a villain that rampages in the city once or twice a week. He just didn't know that said villain is rampaging now. As far as he know, if his father's calculations are correct, Marinette had to be around 15 to 16 now. Since Tim told him Damian just turned 17 two months ago, JD is willing to bet his mother to be around 15 at this timeline.

Jason's whistle had turned back his attention at the present. JD saw just what his uncle is so interested at and saw Eiffel Tower been struck by a lightning so big that half of it melted.

"So much for famous signature landmark now, eh?" Jason smirked, looking at JD to get his opinion. JD just shrugged at him and informed casually "I don't know. We still have the Eiffel Tower in my time."

The blizzard outside had taken turn for the worse and everyone started to shiver in the cold. JD insisted they stay where they are because future Damian apparently warned him that should something like this broke out, that they stay where they are.

A black blur had crashed in their vehicle later and they saw a teenage boy wearing a cat costume in leather had smashed through their window.

The boy momentarily looked around and grinned at Damian, who looks so thoroughly unamused. "Oops."

A girl wearing an atrocious violet dress soon appeared. "Its over. Give me your miraculous Chat Noir!"

Chat Noir gave her a chesire grin and twirled his baton. "I'm afraid that's not paw-sible, Stormy! I have a promise to uphold to m'lady!"

"Then you give me no choice!" The girl snarled and pointed her umbrella at them. Jason looked at JD then.

"Well? Are we running or not?"

It seems that its too late for running now. For before Jason could even finished saying that, Stormy Weather had frozen their limo around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated as promised! Whew. This is such a long chapter. A lot has happened but I feel like establishing the events of this chapter is important before I rush to the main plot as they would be relevant a few chapters ahead.
> 
> What do you think about JD's character? What about his name? Do you think he knows more than he lets on?


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir escaped just in time to avoid being stuck with them inside.

Unfortunately, for the batboys entirely clueless what is going, had been left and imprisoned at the ice barrier inside.

The boys all stand up at once.

"What the fuck!?" Jason shouted, running towards the edge of the ice covering the limo.

" _Magic._ " Tim muttered, squatting as he inspected the ice beside Jason.

"We need to calm down." Dick spoke up, trying to appease everyone, knowing the shit storm about to land them now that everyone appeared to be restless.

Meanwhile, JD remained silent, instead trying to peer for something on the outside. Damian had taken out his katana and trying to chip away the ice surrounding them to no avail.

Dick walked towards JD, trying to do the same as JD before asking, "What are you looking for?" but JD merely raised one hand to hush him and looked beyond the wall of solid ice imprisoning them.

"I remember it now. Emma mentioned it in passing, about a cat boy with the power to destroy everything on Earth on his hands. I'm not really sure but I think that guy who just crashed on our car is that boy." JD explained, now the attention of the Batboys on him having heard his detailed answer.

"Really?" Dick inquired, interested at hearing about it, completely disregarding to ask who is Emma. After all, on all his years at being a superhero, he had met a lot of persons, human or otherwise, with magical power/s. But none of them having the power to destroy everything in the palm of their hands.

The same sentiment is shared amongst everyone inside the ice prison, having a hard time reconciling the silly cat boy from earlier to having that much of a power.

JD nodded in affirmation, now looking Dick in the eye. "Yes. Apparently, the boy had been blessed by the power of a God. So he's really strong. I also remember asking my mom about it."

"And?" Dick prompted, now adapting the same hushed tone JD is using, squatting to his nephew's eye level.

The boy merely shrugged and turned to peering at the outside once more. "And I don't know. I don't remember her answer."

Tim groaned at that, now joining the two. Damian had stopped wasting his energy at attempting to create a chip in the ice and opted to glaring at the wall instead, pretending to ignore their conversation.

"This just gets more and more confusing! This is why I don't like _magic!_ " Tim exclaimed, tracing random patterns on the ice.

Silence had enveloped them for a while, with Jason inspecting the ice and trying various weapon to get out of it, Damian switching his glare at his future son and to the wall of ice, and with Tim and Dick just sitting on both sides of JD biting his lip as if deliberating if he should say something.

"Spit it out!" Damian growled, obviously already tired of the fidgeting by the young boy. Tim glared at him, ready to chastise Damian when Jason signal for JD to come at his side.

"What is that?" Jason asked, pointing to something and turning to JD for explanation. JD quickly rose to his feet and exclaim his delight after squinting at it for a few minutes!

"Its—"

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The boys looked around as they heard a girly voice cry out in victory. Then, a swarm of ladybugs wrapped around the ice wall and just like that, the ice disappeared and they are now back sitting in the limo. Jason gasped as he saw the half-melted Eiffel Tower moments ago now back on its towering grandiose.

Everybody turned to JD at once.

"What the fuck is that!?"

* * *

Ladybug anxiously waited for Chat Noir at the top of the tower, second guessing everything. She's sure Adrien is about to kiss her just before a jealous Aurore had been akumatized into Stormy Weather. Which scares her because they still haven't talked and Marinette is afraid Adrien might like her now only because she's Ladybug.

She heard a thud and she whirled around to be met face to face with the subject of her concerns. Chat Noir is now walking towards her flirtatiously, getting nearer and nearer and puckering up for a kiss.

"Well, hello there m'lady. Shall we continue what had been so cruelly interrupted?" Chat whispered, wiggling his eyebrows. And despite her nerves, Marinette had managed to laugh genuinely at Chadrien's antics as she pushed him away lightly.

"No. We still need to talk about other things before that cat-boi." She sassed, feeling lighter because in spite of everything, she had to remember this is still her partner she is talking to.

"Okay. Where do we start?" Chat asked, sitting beside her as he joined her watching the streets below.

"Well—"

"Iloveyou!" Chat had cut in before she could say anything. Marinette's eyes widened— sputtering—about to say the same thing.

"Ehh, argh, ugh, blergh." Marinette tried to say but Chat had now look her in the eyes and held her hands.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so nervous and I'm so happy to find out that the girl I'm in love with is the same as the girl I'm maybe-kinda developing feelings with. I'm just— I just can't wait to say it." Chat Noir confessed, looking her straight in the eyes. When Marinette didn't say anything as she is at a loss for words, Adrien added, "It's okay if you want to take things slow. I figured you would want that. I'm just happy there are no more secrets between us now and—"

As Adrien drone on and on about declaring his love for her, Marinette felt shudders wracked through her body, feeling cold as she remembered one small detail.

One small detail yet so detrimental to the whole thing.

"Adrien, what about Kagami?"

At her words, Adrien freeze up as if only remembering Kagami now, too. He looked down miserably, knowing this is a big deal to Marinette as she is close to Kagami and Marinette would never try to intentionally hurt her friends.

"I— I'll try to talk to her." He offered lamely, knowing it would not suffice. How can he be so stupid!? He had been so consumed by Ladybug's real identity that he forgot he is supposed to date his fencing partner.

"It's, it's okay." Marinette faltered, standing up as she still can, fighting back tears and all she can think about is how stupid she is to reject Chat and—

"Marinette, wait—!"

But Marinette didn't wait and zipped away from him as fast as she can, while she still have the strength to walk away.

* * *

JD told everyone he will met with his mother tomorrow. He figured she will be harder to convince than his father so he will approach her alone at first. For now, he recommend everybody to settle as the oncoming days is about to get busy.

Damian would be lying if he said he isn't nervous. Yes, he still didn't quite believe JD but the idea of meeting your future wife in a few hours is pretty intimidating.

Especially he still didn't know what kind of woman she is.

JD said his mother is nice but then, he also claimed Damian to be gentle and that is about the top one most bullshit sentence he ever heard in his life. So of course, he took that description of her with a grain of salt. Damian knows he is anything but gentle. Plus JD is still a child, maybe him and his mother is just good at acting around him but behind the doors maybe—

To be honest, Damian isn't expecting much. He expects someone just as rude as him, if not more. Or someone intimidating, or brash, or closed off. Or worse, a villain.

Because despite all his efforts to turn good ever since he met his father, Damian knows he can never atone for all the people he killed. For the person he once was. He knows his past is inescapable and he's afraid that it will catch up to him and pushed him back to the dark path his mother and grandfather have trodden and tried to push towards him.

Damian is starting to second guess everything and perhaps— this isn't a good idea after all.

And call it what you will, he had a feeling JD is intentionally leaving them in the dark.

He quickly suited up, having already informed Dick earlier he'd go for a quick midnight stroll telling he was jetlagged. Damian is pretty sure his brother didn't believe him but he still let Damian go so he's not going to think more of it.

Damian made a quick tour of the City, noting that the streets are still fairly alive despite it being close to 12 AM now. He supposed, in a city as crowded such as Paris, time is of no essence and the hustle and bustle of the daily life continues regardless of time. Robin smiled, Paris is indeed the City of Lights.

He made a few more rounds on random rooftops, making sure to not attract attention to himself.

His eyes followed a purplish butterfly that seemed to appear out of nowhere, eyes narrowing as it looked like it had just pass through the building in front of him. He made a quick jump overhead and tried to look for the butterfly, as it headed for a crying girl in pigtails.

He had a hunch something wrong is about to happen so he made a quick dash towards the girl.

* * *

Marinette had decided to stay up later that night more than the usual, overthinking and refusing to answer any of Adrien's messages. She appreciated the fact that Adrien did not follow her in the bakery and gave her some space, giving her the option to talk to him whenever she was ready.

And Marinette isn't ready now, she doubted she'd be ready forever. She's a mess, mourning the loss of the something she never really had with Adrien. She cried into the night, careful to keep her negative emotion to get in too deep.

Can't even get her heart broken in peace.

Sometimes she hates being Ladybug.

Don't get her wrong. Marinette lives Tikki to death. She loves her City so much and proud of it. She loves being Ladybug.

But sometimes, _some times_ , she hates it.

She hates having to keep in check her emotions always. Hates having all this pressure. Hates how it complicates her civilian life.

Too deep in her musings, she didn't notice the akuma coming towards her. Once she did, she immediately closed her eyes and refocus on things she loves doing, on her family that she loves, and happy memories of being Ladybug.

But the akuma didn't head towards her and isn't that amusing?

Marinette didn't know anyone could be more miserable than her right now. With a silent command to Tikki, Marinette quickly transformed into Ladybug, preparing to speed dial Chat Noir should things escalate on a level she hadn't anticipated.

* * *

Manon isn't having a good day, or night for that matter.

As soon as they came home from the studio, Nadja had lectured her on importance of other people's time. Which Manon did not understand.

All she wanted was to play with someone but nobody would pay attention to her. Her mother tried to drop her off at Marinette's but she apparently went out with her friend Adrien. Tom is busy baking and Sabine is manning the counter so Nadja had taken Manon on the studio with her.

Which ended up with Nadja almost losing her job.

Due to Manon's interruptions, they had to make a lot of takes and thus disrupted the whole schedule of the TVi. Even when Nadja had promised to play with her at home later, Manon threw a fit and even bothered the staff and crew of the TVi.

Needless to say, Nadja had been so pissed before the shooting is even over.

Nadja had a lot of words with her and the reprimand last for hour. By the time she finished, Manon is crying and had actually ran to her room, locking it and ignoring her mother.

She didn't see the familiar butterfly heading her way, landing on her favorite toy wand.

* * *

Ladybug followed the akuma, keeping her eyes alert at every detail she can gather to her surroundings, objectively giving her an idea who might Hawkmoth decided to victimized tonight.

She noticed she's heading towards a familiar side of the city where the Chamack's resided. And being Ladybug with such a convoluted mind for plans and details, remembering her parents mentioned Nadja had dropped by to ask Marinette to babysit for Manon, Ladybug had managed to put two and two together.

Marinette quickened her movements, now trying harder to outrun the akuma. At last, the Chamack's residence came into full view and her hunch had been correct, Manon is being akumatized again.

She groaned, wondering if things could get any worse, remembering the last text she received from Adrien telling her he already broke up with Kagami. Marinette had felt a mixture of joy, guilt and irk with Adrien's actions but there is no time to ponder as she had an akuma to follow.

That is when she noticed a dark, cloaked figure in the dark, crouching— tensing at the dark. Ladybug frowned, familiar at the figure but unable to place a name on it. Her eyes traveled along from its cloak to the hand poised at a katana on his side. The figure seems to be wearing a combination of red, yellow and green if what the little light the moon provides can be trusted.

She grimaced at the color combination and her hand itched to sketch for something a little more acceptable to her designer's sense.

However, she is not a designer now but a hero.

A hero who momentarily forgot a possible akumatization.

As the figure leaped towards Manon, one katana out, and hood falling on his shoulders, Ladybug gasped as she finally remembered where she had seen him before.

The book about heroes Alya had lend to her all those years ago back when she started being a Ladybug.

_Just what in the world one of Gotham's glorified vigilantes doing in Paris?_

Ladybug took out her yoyo, gulping the barrage of questions and decided to act on them later. If Robin's katana made contact with the akuma, it'd be a big problem.

One she didn't really need right now.

Fighting civilians who had really no experience in big brawls is one thing. But facing down against an akumatized Robin, or any other heroes for that matter, Ladybug and Chat Noir may just be defeated for the first time.

Ladybug jumped and twirled in the air, hoping against all hope to stop Robin. Using her yoyo, she wrapped Robin's body in the air.

Obviously, Robin did not anticipate anyone to do that, or any of that if his dumbstruck expression is anything to go by. He craned his neck to get a view who wrapped him and dangled him from above upside down, struggling to escape the bounds on him.

" _Don't move._ " A voice above him commanded.

Robin frowned, remembering Batman mentioning Paris had its own heroes. This voice had to be one of them.

"I noticed a suspicious-looking purple butterfly—" Robin snarled, making his displeasure known at being dangled like this.

Which the voice had righteously cut off. "Akuma"

He sneered. "— _akuma_ , that passed through one of the buildings. I tailed it and deduced it must be coming after that crying kid."

The voice had ushered him upwards and he mentally noted that whoever this person is has super strength for she lifted Robin to her eye level effortlessly.

"Listen, Monsieur Robin. I am Lady—"

A loud shrill had cut off her introduction and when she looked down, she saw civilians going manic below courtesy of the now akumatized Manon.

In the distance, she vaguely saw Oni-Chan's figure among the person's below.

It seems that Hawkmoth can't sleep and decides to go on an akumatizing spree.

Ladybug groaned.

* * *

The girl looked down below and groaned, her full attention to the people below. It seems that she momentarily forgot she is still dangling Robin at the top of a five stories building.

"I think you can set me down, now." He quipped, maintaining as much dignity as he can.

The girl's attention turned back to him. "No."

His eyes widened and he stared at her incredulously. " _No._?" He parroted, clarifying if he heard her right.

Ladybug nodded at him as if settling on a decision. "Absolutely not. Your appearance may only create more problems."

Robin glared at her from behind his domino mask.

"I don't understand what you mean, but very well. Though I have to remind you, your people are creating chaos below and you would have to let me go at some point in order to take control of the situation below."

A beat.

Robin only now realizing that she may be the villain here for all he know and he just let himself be captured...

As if reading his mind, the girl smirked at him. "I can assure you, I'm not the villain here. I'm the hero Ladybug, the current holder of the Miraculous of Creation."

Then Ladybug looked down at the city below them again and hoisted Robin over her shoulder. Robin glared at her manhandling him and to his incredulous surprise and her smug satisfaction, a rope suddenly appeared out of thin air when the girl cast her yoyo quickly.

She tied him into a pole and just like that, she left him without so much as a word. Try as he might, he can't escape the magical bounds on him.

_Fabulous._

* * *

Ladybug had been late into the fight, needing to recharge her kwami as she had used the Lucky Charm to bound Robin at one of the poles she found atop the Paris Grand Hotel. Chat Noir had already been in the fight and he gave her a quick nod, face unusually devoid of its cheerful grinning.

"M'lady. How are you?" He asked her tentatively, thankful at Hawkmoth for once at sending out an akuma so soon, because Adrien really needs to let out the adrenaline from earlier today.

"It seems that we have a _guest._ " She whispered, body poised for battle. Chat Noir caught up on her message quickly, remembering the code Ladybug had told him a long time ago whenever heroes from other places are around.

"Who?"

Ladybug met his eyes. "The _birds._ "

Chat Noir's eyes widened briefly but nodded. Understanding to finish the battle as quick as possible. "Where are they, now?" He asked casually, knowing his Lady must have dealt with the foreigners somehow.

"I left one of them on atop Paris Grand. Let's finish this quick so we can talk to him."

"Got it."

In 5 minutes record time, Ladybug and Chat Noir had restored back the City to the normal now.

Ladybug is in for a surprise when she saw only a broken rope and not a Robin in sight upon landing the Paris Grand rooftop's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd there it is! Robin and Ladybug finally met and I have been waiting to share this with you guyssssss! What do you think about their first meeting? Will JD know his parents met earlier than he planned? Ahhh my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Red Hood had relentlessly teased Robin all the way back to their room.

When the akuma alert had rung out, Dick immediately tried to contact Robin to no avail. When the teenager did not reply, he was quick to inform the others and the group had split up, leaving JD in the hotel should Damian came back.

Then, 3 minutes later, Red Hood decided to check in on JD and saw, to his amusement and Robin's red-faced embarrassment, his brother tied up into a pole of one of the rooftop of the hotel they're staying at.

He debated with himself to wait for others before untying Robin just to humiliate him more or have mercy and free the demanding Robin right now.

Obviously, the goodness of his heart won and untied Robin just before the others arrived.

"What happened?" Dick asked Robin as soon as they are on the comforts and privacy of their hotel while Jason described to Tim how he found Robin tied to a pole. Damian brandished his katana on them while JD slept peacefully on his room once the others let him know his father had been found. Dick is honestly surprised JD can sleep in such a ruckus.

"I met one of the heroes while I'm taking a look at the City—"

"who tied him in one of the poles." Jason chimed in.

"Shut up, you ignorant buffoon!"

Jason and Tim laughed, Jason even more so as he remembers the look of absolute shame on his brother's face.

Dick tried and failed to suppress his laugh and then Damian pointed his weapon at him next. Dick dodged and laughed some more, now the trio laughing at the youngest Bat mercilessly.

Once the laughter had subsided, Damian had told them begrudgingly about the akuma— the purple butterfly— and how it transformed the crying girl Robin saw, completely omitting the part where Ladybug tied him into the pole.

"JD mentioned about a butterfly miraculous being the enemy. It may be related to that." Dick said after a while, looking at each of his brothers who nods in agreement.

"I think so too. In that case, can you describe the hero you met, Damian? Something special you noticed?" Jason asked, cupping his chin in thought.

"She lifted me effortlessly. It seems she has super strength. She also has a miraculous, whatever that is."

They all looked at Tim looking for answer if he can shed some light what is a miraculous. However, Tim is looking far away and seemed to be thinking of something else. They repeatedly call for his name until Jason smacked him in the head.

"Ouch! Why are you so violent?" Tim exclaimed, pushing Jason against him.

"We've been asking you if you know what is a miraculous, _detective_." Damian quipped, already used at Tim spacing out when deep in thought.

"No but..." Tim trailed off, thinking he's starting to piece things on the situation. If he's right, then the situation may be a lot worse than what he initially thought.

"But what?"

Tim shook his head, unwilling to share his findings until he can get a more solid evidence in his conclusions. "What do you say her name is?"

"Ladybug."

"Well, this is interesting..." Tim cryptically stated, standing up and leaving the three bat boys in confusion.

* * *

Later that night, Marinette is texting Adrien, discussing possible reasons the Bat Family, or at least one of them, is here in Paris. Scenarios such as Hawkmoth requesting help of overseas villains to seize their miraculous came into their mind. Adrien, in an attempt to be optimistic, said that they could be just here for a vacation and Robin may have just took a midnight stroll.

Marinette frowned, not quite believing and accepting the statement but conceding, acknowledging that they have no other clue to deduce anything. They both agreed to keep an eye on the bats during their weekly patrols.

At the very least, Marinette is glad to have another issue to focus at hand other than the almost there awkwardness between them. It wouldn't do good for Paris to have their heroes dancing their way around each other.

As sleep finally claimed Marinette, all she could think about is her life couldn't possibly get more complicated.

It seems that Life took that as a challenge and accepted.

* * *

Marinette scowled at the bright sunlight streaming in one of her windows, not in the mood to get up and face the day yet for she had fallen asleep around 5 AM last night. Her phone has been constantly buzzing with texts since yesterday, no doubt from Adrien so she turned it off and is in for a surprise once it had turned on.

Somehow between the time yesterday and this morning, Marinette received more than 1000+ messages from Alya, Adrien, her classmates and other numbers she don't recognize.

Before she could even open one message, her phone rang with an incoming call from Alya.

"Alya? What—"

"Marinette! Thank God you finally answered your phone I've been—" Alya rushed out from the other end of the line as soon as Marinette picked up her phone.

"Alya. Alya, wait... what's going on?"

"— that's what we're going to talk about later. For now, don't even dare come to school. It's pandemonium in here. We'll talk later, girl."

Then the line dropped and Marinette quickly scanned the messages on her phone, both Alya and Nino advising her not to go outside and Adrien asking her to meet on the Eiffel Tower later. Marinette confusedly skimmed through her other classmates messages until she came across from one of Kagami's.

_I expected better from you, Marinette. I honestly thought you were honest with your intentions when you helped me and Adrien get together._

Horror seized through Marinette as she suddenly understand the weight of the sutuation.

Her phone pinged again with a message from Alya. This time a link to a local gossip column and Marinette winced even as she opened the article.

_It seems that Adrien Agreste from Gabriel is back together with her rumored girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who won one of..._

Marinette did not bother to read the whole article, her focus narrowing down on a picture of Adrien and her about to kiss.

* * *

JD patiently awaited in front of her mother's school, one foot tapping on the ground that created a perfect picture of his father at the same age. Girls pointed and giggled at him, noting how the boy would turn up to be a handsome young man in the future.

He scanned the crowds of girls exiting the college for the telltale unique blue-black hair. The boy brushed up one hand against his black hair in nervous anticipation, going over the things his father told him that he can use to convince his mother. He gave a light tug on his hair and fought the urge to groan in frustration, face grim in the possibility that perhaps he had been too late to—

JD stiffened when he saw Alya, recognizing the reporter even her looks now isn't even comparable to how she'd look in the future. He frowned when he saw Marinette isn't with her. This is going to be a problem.

If not at the school, then where?

He looked up at the empty balcony of the bakery in front of the college and dialed Tim's number.

* * *

Tim had finally slept, or more blacked out after staying awake for five days, when JD called. His phone had been left lying on front of his laptop so Damian picked it up on the third ring when he noticed it was JD calling.

"Hello Uncle Tim—"

"He's sleeping." was Damian's curt reply, ready to drop the call.

"..."

"Dad?" JD clarified after a moment of awkward silence which made the call even weirder than it is.

Damian gulped, unsure whether to say yes which means he believes this madness or to say no, which wouldn't explain why he's in the middle of said madness.

He heard a deep sigh from the other end. "... can you use Uncle Tim's laptop and see if you can track mom— I mean, Marinette."

More silence as Damian absorbed that small piece of information, learning for the first time the name of his future wife.

_Marinette._

Knowing her name felt very anticlimatic. Damian knew himself to be stoic but having the knowledge that _that_ is the name of his future wife, he expected more. He didn't know exactly what he expected, maybe a tug on his heart strings or two.

In his surprised disappointment, he felt nothing.

Tim had woken up from his nap then and saw Damian holding his phone, grabbed it from him and Damian had let him.

Damian stared outside at the birds circling each other in the air, wondering why he is even here and how JD had managed to convinced the whole of them to agree to this nonsense.

He had a thousand questions and Damian knew he wouldn't even bother to voice half of them. Yet, one thing he knew for sure now.

Somehow, learning her name felt everything a little more real to Damian.

* * *

Alya and her hadn't been able to talk as promised for her friend had busied herself with making articles and statements to the press to defend her, not even the arrival of a supposed to be sons of a famous business tycoon could divert the press's attention on her. Marinette honestly appreciated Alya for doing that but she's really going crazy with overthinking and she badly needs her advice about what to dk with Adrien.

She could tell her parents is itching to know the truth too but wisely kept their mouth shut, just letting her know she can talk to them any time she's ready. Marinette knows they won't wait forever and would eventually demand the truth from her. Right now, she decided to delay the confrontation and stayed silent on the matter.

Apparently, Alya had also petitioned yesterday to ban the reporters at the school and to prohibit other students to harrass her for answers. Marinette did not ask how her bestfriend managed to do that but made a mental note to herself to provide Alya with pastries for one whole month at the effort she's exerting.

Finally, Marinette managed to dress herself and dragged herself downstairs. The bluenette almost melted at the tender way her parents considered if she's ready to go to school. However, she already misses enough classes as it is because of being Ladybug so she assured them its nothing she can't handle.

Alya had been waiting for her and pulled her from the hoard of reporters outside their house. Marinette felt bile rise up her throat as she saw the amount of people waiting outside their bakery. She had to wonder how her parents managed to silence the vultures that is media.

Both girls skidded into a halt once the reached the school, panting from exhilaration. Their eyes met and despite the circumstances, they laughed loudly uncaring of the looks that got thrown at their direction by the student body.

"Well, well. If it isn't Ms. Goody Two Shoes finally gracing us with her appearance!"

All at once, their laughter stopped and Alya and Marinette changed their stance, glowering at the sneering Chloe with Sabrina in tow. Marinette felt herself heat up and prepare for a fight but one Adrien Agreste wedged himself between the girls, unsure who to placate between Chloe and Marinette.

Finally, Adrien decided Chloe would be easier to talk to and turned to her. "Chloe, please don't start a fight." he said levelly but his pleading eyes betraying every emotion he's trying to held back in.

"Oh please Adrikins! She doesn't need me to start anything. Little Miss Perfect here started them herself!" Chloe snarled, obviously provoking Marinette to retaliate. The bluenette moved to have Chloe her piece of mind but Alya and Nino held her back.

"At least I don't obsessed myself with other's people lives! Unlike some..." Marinette sardonically replied, challenging Chloe to contradict her.

The blonde laughed in response. "Oh, me? Please Dupain-Cheng! I'm a celebrity! If anything, everybody obsesses over _moi_!"

"You think everybody loves you, but think! How many people here actually considers you their friend?"

At that, Chloe stared at Marinette and gave a predatory smirk. Everyone watching being reminded that there is a reason Chloe used to be Queen Bee at their school, long before Adrien came to study among them. This is Chloe at her worse, ready to tear anyone down in shreds without so much as a glance at you.

Her next words are toned down, whispered even, but they heard it all the same.

"At least I _don't_ steal my _friend's_ boyfriend."

Everyone is staring at the revival of Chloe and Marinette's bad blood, sick anticipation at who will strike first prevalent through the crowd. In the back of her mind, Marinette thought she had to let go or things will escalate from worse to worst but right now, she just didn't give a shit. And to think that Adrien is the one who made both girls stop from going at each other's throat, they never thought the same guy would be the catalyst of the second World War between the two.

Alya keep murmuring in her ear, telling her if she took the bait, she'd lose. But at the same time, Marinette just couldn't give a clusterfuck about winning or losing, all she wanted was to maybe give Chloe at punch or two.

Marinette's eye twitch before her expression shifted to that of mirth.

"Are you saying _I_ steal my friend's boyfriend, then?" Marinette dared her. Dared Chloe to confirm it.

Chloe's smirk grew even wider, taking the obvious bait, thinking there is no way Marinette could get herself out of this. "Who else?"

The bluenette laughed.

"And pray tell, who the hell did I steal?"

Chloe laughed in response as well, that annoying laugh Chloe thinks makes her look cute. "I don't know, Dupain-Cheng. Perhaps we can ask dear _Adrikins_?"

Marinette took a step forward and brushed away Adrien's hand on her arms.

"You make me laugh, Chloe! I've moved on from Adrien a long time ago. Long before I set him up with Kagami.What do you take me for? A masochist?"

Chloe nodded, playing along with Marinette. "Of course not, Marinette! I would never!" Then she stepped closer, now head to head with Marinette. "I would never think of you other than pathetic!"

Alya seemed to have had enough for she pulled Marinette forcefully before she can even retort. "Let's go, Marinette! She's not worth your time. Her mother obviously thinks so, too."

The crowd let out a collective sound of ooohhh, knowing that using Chloe's mother to insult her is below the belt. Alya herself know this. Given the circumstances however, she couldn't think of anything other than that to shut the blonde up.

Together, Alya and Marinette exited the school premises and headed towards the Seine.

So much for trying not to miss school today.

* * *

This is the third time an attacked happened during his less than 48 hours stay in Paris. By this point, Damian may just label Paris more dangerous than Gotham.

The akumatized victim, as the locals call it, had just appeared out of nowhere. But if Damian had to guess, the victim probably came from at the local college where most victims are akumatized according to Tim's research. Understandably so, because the place is crawling of overreacting and hormonal teenagers.

As for him, he happened to be at the local park across the said college, deciding to enjoy the scenery and sketch outside.

Then a loud scream erupted in the air, the source being the college across. His Robin instincts immediately take over and he rushed to the school, ushering the students to safety.

Suddenly, just as he was about to join the crowd of evacuating students, a girl in the most dastardly yellow it almost burned his retinas by so much yellow, appeared and put a leash on him.

_Fun-fucking-tastic._

The girl, who calls herself, Adora, goes around and puts a leash on people, towing them against their will and making cooing noises asking "You love me, don't you?"

It went like this for almost like ten minutes by his calculations before the heroes appeared to fight the girl.

Ladybug called "Adora" Chloe and asked, no— demanded, to free up her victims. Adora made a tsk-ing sound before declaring that if she can just put a leash on her too, then Ladybug will love her as well.

At some point in the fight, Adora had been forced to let go of her other victims but Damian.

_Peachy._

He can only imagine the teasings his brothers will gave him.

The fight inevitably ended in the Eiffel Tower, with Damian still on Adora's leash. He had been left with nothing to do but scowl and mentally criticize the Paris's heroes. Now that he can observe them up close, it became painfully obvious just how untrained both heroes are.

Ladybug happened to missed hitting her enemy with the yoyo.

He can't believe someone as sloppy as her had bested Robin a fortnight ago.

The heroine threw her yoyo in the air, very much the same like the night she produced rope out of nowhere, and now conjured what looks like paintball gun out of thin air.

Damian doubted greatly how she can defeat Adora with a toy gun.

But she did.

With the help of her partner as distraction, Ladybug managed to blind Adora temporarily to mess with her aim, and now with Adora's shitty vision, she somehow missed Ladybug snuck in beside the enemy and pass over the sunglasses that looks out of place with her costume.

Chat Noir, using Cataclysm, broke the item and a purplish butterfly, or _akuma_ as Ladybug had corrected him, came out of it which the heroine managed to catch easily.

When she opened her yoyo, a white butterfly came out that flew upwards.

Ladybug then casted a spell which turned back things to normal once again.

She turned to her partner and pounded their fists together.

"Pound it!" They chorused. Their eyes met a little longer and Damian is so sure those two had something between them.

But he wisely kept his words to himself and instead focused in figuring out a way to go down this damn tower.

"Shall we?"

He heard the girl's voice behind him and Damian is sorely tempted to slice the girl into pieces if only he had his katana with him.

Barely giving her a glance, Damian said "No."

"Sorry. You must be a tourist. I get that you're upset. I swear this usually don't happen." Ladybug offered, thinking he's upset because of being caught up in the middle of the attack.

"C'mon. Let's get you out of here. I need to go as well because my transformation would disappear in a few minutes..."

Still, Damian didn't say anything. He'd rather fall off than to accept help from this girl.

He heard a long suffering sigh from behind him and call it what you will, but he felt a little thrilled at irking her.

"You give me no choice."

Then the next thing he know, Ladybug had carried him and left him on the rooftop of the Paris Grand.

_Again._

"How do you even know I'm staying at Paris Grand?" He demanded, now suspicious that she might know more about him than she lets on.

The girl merely smirked at him.

"Just a lucky guess!"

Swinging away, Ladybug soon disappeared from the sights of a very much annoyed Damian Wayne.

* * *

Just a few floors below, an frustrated JD is scowling at himself, thinking how hard it is to meet with her mother.

_At the rate he is going, his father and his mother would never met._

He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor baby Wayne. Daddy and mommy giving you a hard time? Hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

Fortunately, a week had passed peacefully since the last akuma attack. The Wayne's are quitely settling on Paris while consistently giving their reports to Batman. Unfortunately for JD, he still hadn't manage to meet with his mother as he and Tim found out that her parents temporarily pulled her out of public school because of bullying reports due to an incident with her life. This did nothing but drive the youngest Wayne into frustration because it made it harder to meet with his mother.

Damian only cared at this point so they could put a stop to this shenanigans.

Meanwhile, Ladybug obviously avoids Chat Noir attempts to talk about it. This drives the cat hero in madness because he knew they can't solve anything until they talk, which his headstrong partner dodges everytime he brings it up. He also felt a little guilty because after the Chloe incident, as he had mentally dubbed it, people started to bully Marinette, labeling her as a slut while Kagami's mother had stopped her to attend fencing classes with Adrien.

In addition to that, Chat Noir had spotted Red Hood during one of his patrols, confirming that Batfamily is indeed here. Things just seem to escalate quickly more than Chadrien could keep up.

Tonight, its his turn to patrol the City again. Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken to splitting their patrol schedule between them. Chat used the rather quiet night to relax for the first time in a long time and enjoying the cold night air.

Suddenly, he felt a strange presence in the shadows. Chat Noir closed his eyes and tried to maintain his posture as not to tipped them off of his alertness. He pretended to look down the city below, momentarily appreciating the bright lights of the district all the while straining his senses to discern how many are this people because he definitely felt more than one.

Something in him tells him that they are not an akuma. But something else more sinister and dangerous.

He quietly toyed with his baton, preparation in calling Ladybug and extending should a fight arise.

Chat Noir whirled around and the sound of metal against metal resounded as the shadow figure to his left made the first strike.

* * *

Robin had taken to going for a quick midnight stroll every other night at least, a lot more quietly than the first time. Batman had advised them not to engage the heroes until they got grips in the situation with JD, which all of the Bats agreed. Until then, they are to avoid Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The vigilante stared at the Eiffel Tower in the distance, his eyes drinking the view of it standing in the middle of other establishments below. Robin compare it with the moon walking amongst the stars and in hindsight, he can see why people think of it as romantic, with its bright illumination going along with the small little lights around it.

He looked at the moon, wondering about his future wife for the first time. She probably grew up watching this and getting used to the view of the Eiffel Tower at night. What would she think of Gotham—

A movement in his side caught his interest.

Activating his comms, he waited for Dick to affirm himself.

"Robin?"

Robin nodded, putting one hand on his ear while quietly moving to blend with shadows. "Reporting suspicious figures appearing out of thin air. Looks like the assasins from the League but... something else."

Then JD's childish voice replied, tensed. "Do they have red cloth tied on their left arms?"

Robin squinted his eyes for it, not spotting any red in their attire but yellow. "No. Its yellow instead. Do you know it?"

"Shit." JD let out, now his voice raising five times higher than normal. "I don't have time to explain anything but head at the Eiffel Tower pronto. Look for Ladybug and Chat Noir."

But Robin is not listening anymore for he can see the shadows breaking in a house across the roof he's on.

* * *

Marinette woke up, her Ladybug senses alerting her of somebody else entering her room. Cracking one eyes open, she kept her sights on the door at her balcony and strained her ears for any noises in her room.

Glancing at her side, she saw Tikki wide awake, too. She gently nodded at her kwami and Tikki quietly phased and landed at her hands, bringing her pouch. She slowly sat up and opened one of her lamps.

She jumped when the a figure materialized in front of her.

The loud smashed of her bed breaking in half reverberated across the room. Marinette heard her mother and father calling out, having been woken up by the noise. Grimacing, she climbed up at her skylight and almost screamed when a gloved hand reached for her. She tried to fight it but its too strong. Now on her balcony, she saw Robin grasping her hand but quickly carried her bridal style.

"Don't scream. You'd wake up the whole neighborhood." Robin hissed at her and that almost made her laugh. To be honest, waking the neighbors is the last of her concerns.

"What are you doing here? Are you... are you with them?" She hissed back.

The vigilante merely shake his head and jumped, still carrying her in his arms.

Marinette felt the cold night air touching her skin and Robin's warmth vying for dominance in her body as he carried her. They jumped from rooftops to rooftops, Marinette clinging for dear life at her rescuer. She debated whether to call for Tikki but one look at Tikki shaking her head no settled Marinette to letting herself be carried helplessly by a stranger.

"Who are they?" Robin asked, eyes in front him. Marinette looked back at the shadow figures running after them, noticing how they are quickly gaining the distance.

"I don't know." She said. "We need to go back, my parents—"

"Your parents should be the least of your concerns now as they are not the one being targeted by this figures."

"Yes but what if—"

"They didn't seem to be too interested at them as you can see, they're running after us at the moment." Robin cut off, voice settling to that tone leaving no room for arguments.

Marinette saw the logic in that but still—

"Do you know why they are after me? Is that why you're here?"

Robin sighed and set her down on the rooftops, activating his comms once again.

"No. I don't know anything. I'm here because none of your business."

Marinette crossed her arms, shivering a little cold now that she is away from the vigilantes arms. "Then what are you doing up there on my balcony?"

The male glared at her irritatingly but saying nothing at all to answer her question.

"Robin? Where the fuck are you? JD said—" Red Robin's voice flooded as soon as the comms opened.

"No names in the field, Red Robin. I have a girl here—"

"Fuck it, Demon Spawn. Of all the times to bone little frenchies—"

"I'm not doing anything like that, Hood! If you would just listen—"

Whatever he is about to say got interrupted by the girl grabbing on his katanas. Then he saw the shadows had already catched up and surrounding them.

The girl used his katana to block the shadows sword on his left and Robin quickly dodged, taking out his other katana to block the other figure aiming to cut his head off.

Marinette spun around and kicked the one trying to sneak behind her while giving a swift swipe to the one in front her. Bile rise up her throat when the sword had been tainted in blood but gulped it down, focusing in defending herself.

Meanwhile, she saw Robin mercilessly attacked the ones he's fighting and in no time at all, the duo had taken down all the shadow people.

Robin looked at the girl and is impressed to see she's barely tired at all. After that show of skill and fight, he expected the adrenaline to make her either collapse on exhaustion on the pavement or at least fall down on her knees. But the girl barely batted an eye and held out the katana she borrowed at him.

"You're good at this." He remarked, watching her face closely.

The girl laughed drily. "Oh, I assure you I don't usually spend my night on rooftops in my pajamas fighting shadows side by side with a total—"

"No. I mean, the fighting."

She seemed to finally catch on his meaning and smirked. "Well, with akumas happening here once or twice a week, a girl is bound to learn how to defend herself, isn't she?"

Robin nodded at this, satisfied at her answer but still maintaining a cautious expression on his face. He opened his comms once again to speak with the others when he heard a thud.

Turning around and pulling out one of his katanas once again, he braced himself for a fight.

Only to be met with a gaping miniature of him accompanied by a smirking Red Robin.

* * *

JD donned his Robin costume, very much similar to his father's and prepared to help search for his mother.

When they landed on the Eiffel Tower, they saw a barely alive Adrien Agreste and JD shivered in fear at what could have possibly happened. He's honestly surprised their enemies left him alive. The boy quickly kneeled in front of Adrien and ignored the quickly growing puddle of blood on the floor.

"Adrien. Adrien, wake up! Tell me what happened?" JD asked, the Batboys letting him take the lead and inspecting the place just in case the enemies left any surprise around. JD meanwhile tried to fight the dread gnawing at his stomach, fearing he had been late again this time.

"Magh—" Adrien muttered incoherently while JD keeps whispering urgently in beside him.

JD didn't know the whole story as he had just became a Robin in his own timeline and his mother is pretty strict about them having a normal childhood, so any mentions of supers and magics are seldom discussed.He knows his mother means well but right now he's really pissed that it works against his favor. Other things he knows are from bits and pieces of information he had strung together to form the whole picture.

Like the fact that the boy who holds the power of destroying the planet at his touch his sister mentioned is Chat Noir, who happens to be Adrien Agreste, the famous Parisian businessman his mother had gone to school with.

"Adrien, please. Wake up. You got to tell me what happened to Ladybug! Is she with you? Where is she now?" JD pleaded. At the mention of Ladybug, Adrien seemed to gain a little comprehension.

"M'lady..."

Red Robin had put a hand on JD's shoulder and the boy looked up in despair. Tim had to remind himself that this is JD he is talking to and not Damian, especially now with the domino mask covering the only difference between father and son. Kneeling beside mini Robin, Tim had whispered in the most gentlest voice he could muster. "He's losing a lot of blood quickly, we need to bring him to the hospital."

"Red's right. He's not coherent enough to answer our questions." Red Hood agreed.

"Do you know what could possibly happened here?" Nightwing asked, eyeing the puddle of blood on the floor.

Mini Robin looked at them guiltily and nodded. "Just an idea..."

Seeing his expression, Red Hood crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow behind his mask, "What exactly do you know?"

Sighing, JD narrated about the first time he traveled back and before he could even met with the Batfam, the shadows had killed Damian. His mother had been brainwashed and turned to be a magical psychopath. He had almost died at the hands of his own mother (or that version at least) if not for Jason holding the shadows back and Tim helping him get on the portal.

When he got out at the other side of the portal, he had arrived in the wrong time instead of back at his own timeline where Damian should wait for him. Nonetheless, he met with younger version of his mother but the girl did not believed him. The magical psychopath version of his mother had catch up with him and killed both Damian and Marinette at that time. Once again, JD traveled in time and had chosen to meet with his father first to make sure this version of Damian would not be in Gotham when the shadows attacked.

"So you mean... this is mainly trial and error?" Dick asked after a few moments of silence. JD looked defeated and ready to jumped off fhe tower at a moment's notice.

"No. There is something else... this I cannot tell you because Damian need to be surprised and make the decision to send me back in time when it happens." JD murmured, feeling smaller than ever.

"Fuck, there's more and you cannot tell us." Jason said almost in a matter-of-fact way. JD merely nodded his head flatly at the sentiment.

"Is there anything else you can... tell us? You know, that would prevent a magical psycho bitch version of your mother in murdering her younger version that hopefully not turn out to be a magical psycho herself and not be killed?"

JD shrugged, looking down at Nightwing scooping up an almost forgotten bleeding Adrien Agreste in his arms.

"Well, Daddy told me that the correct timeline is where I will introduce them to each other. Then mommy will be in a tight spot only him can help her." He supplied, tired of solving this alone anymore. Perhaps he should share more to others. Maybe it could help.

"Sounds _legit._ " Red Hood quipped.

"So are you saying that its vital that you should introduce them—" Red Robin was about to ask but before he heard Robin's voice in the comms."Robin? Where the fuck are you? JD said—" 

"No names in the field, Red Robin. I have a girl here—" Robin chastised him, as bratty as ever.

"Fuck it, Demon Spawn. Of all the times to bone little frenchies—" Red Hood cussed.

"I'm not doing anything like that, Hood! If you would just listen—"

Whatever Robin is about to say got interrupted by what sounded like a fight.

"Robin, what's happening there?" Red Robin demanded but Robin did not reply anymore.

With a look, Red Robin and Red Hood settled that Red Hood will back Nightwing up in the hospital and Red Robin and mini Robin will track Robin.

As soon as Red Hood left, Red Robin nodded at JD to follow him. Mini Robin wordlessly sighed and followed after him.

* * *

JD gaped at Robin, who obviously has had more success at meeting with Marinette if his eyes weren't deceiving him. There, in front him, is Marinette Dupain-Cheng in flesh and blood, standing beside Robin, katana at ready to stab someone.

"W-when do you two knew each other?" He blurted, eyes looking back and forth between Robin and Marinette.

Robin's eyes snapped towards Marinette, who is looking confusedly at the two, noting the same build, same face, same everything really, except the height.

"Who are you?" Marinette asked, remembering how Alya had told her there's only one current Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH ITS ALL COMING TOGETHER!


	6. Chapter 6

Unsure what to say, JD opened and closed his mouth to answer that question. He looked at Damian for help, just as he used to do back in his timeline whenever Marinette is mad at him for something.

"I-I-I..." JD tried to say but now, standing right in front of her, JD is at a loss for words, afraid he'd mess up again just like before.

Red Robin finally had some mercy on him and diverted the attention away from JD. "So, Robin. What happened here? And who is she?"

Robin looked at him then, his mind elsewhere as he finally connected the pieces on the puzzle of this weird night. He took a small step back and looked at the girl beside him, then to JD who looked uncertainly at the ground, then finally at Red Robin whose smirking further confirms what had been on his mind this whole time. "How about you tell us, JD?"

The girl watched the three boys in confusion, feeling the heaviness in the air but unsure what really caused it. Marinette raised her left hand to call their attention and all three focused on her at once. "Uh, guys? You know you can just ask _me_ that, right? No need for this intense... exchange of words. You know what? I'll just tell it now. My name is—"

" _Marinette._ "

It was Robin that said it. Said with such casualness that belies the _absolute certainty_ in that one word. Certainty that finalized it all with a clarity that everything that had happened up to this point has a reason. That Marinette is indeed in danger and needs him. That JD actually came from the future.

Marinette's eyes widened at him, her mind trying to recall when she had told him her name.

She took a step back.

_No. She hadn't. He'd pull her up on the balcony and then they ran away from the shadows. She's pretty sure no introductions had been made._

Marinette clutched her purse. Suddenly, all the events from the past week seemes to catch up to her.

"How did you know? What do you _want_ from me?"

Robin stepped up but averted his eyes from her. "This is a discussion best suited somewhere private. Red Robin will escort you to our place. In the meanwhile, little... Robin and I shall go back to your place and retrieve some things of you should need in foreseeable future. Will that work?"

Frowning, Marinette gave all three boys looks of consideration. She debated in her mind hard about what she should do. After all, she barely knows any of them. On the one hand, Robin _did_ save her life.

She sighed, making up her mind that she at least she has Tikki and she can always escape them if needed.

"Okay."

* * *

Robin and his miniature perched at one of the roofs across the bakery, watching the scene below of her parents talking to the police. They saw authorities inspected and poked some of her things, especially the broken bed. It was close to three hours before the police left the scene.

Giving JD a sideways glance, Robin landed gracefully at the balcony, careful to disturb the markings the police had left there. They both watched as the Dupain-Cheng's went up in her room and consoled each other.

Stepping ahead of Damian, JD made his presence known.

"Tom. Sabine." JD softly called them out and Tom's hulking figure moved to protect his wife. Upon seeing it was a little boy that just invaded their daughter's room, Tom relaxed a little though maintaining a wary stance on him, eyeing the weird choice of the boy's clothing.

"Who are you?" Sabine asked, her voice sharp as steel. JD winced, finally understanding where his mother inherited that intimidating icy voice whenever she's pissed.

"I am Jason Drake Cheng-Wayne... and as hard as this is to believe, I came from the future. I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng's son. Or well, Marinette Cheng-Wayne in the future." He said and waited for his statement to sink in their heads. Both adults looked at each other and then to the boy in front them. So JD removed his mask to show his eyes.

Tom gasped and Sabine's hand moved to cover her mouth.

"Oh dear, the color of his eyes! Those unique bluebell color our daughter has!" Tom said and just like that, he opened his arms to show his acceptance of the boy.

Sabine is about to join the hug when she noticed another movement in the shadows. Thinking it is one of those that abducted her daughter, Sabine changed her stance to a fighting position. JD broke the hug, noticing what she's looking at and put one hand on her shoulder.

It was then that Robin revealed himself and both adults did a double take at him and JD.

Then to add another revelation, Damian removed his mask and Tom took a sharp breath.

Sabine eyed Damian critically, taking note of all the details this one looked eerily similar to the boy in Tom's arms. The hair— even its texture, the nose, the mouth, the angular sharpness of the face...

"Except the eyes." Sabine remarked that last sentence of her thoughts aloud.

JD grinned at her cheekily. "I get that a lot. People would see me and say I look just like my father except the eyes. His are turquiose green."

"Just like your father..." Tom trailed off, connecting the dots, "you mean this guy is—?" He asked tersely, now giving the teenager a little closer look.

* * *

"You know, I love how Robin proposed to go get things in your room and you said went and said 'okay' without telling any specifics what things you need them to retrieve." Red Robin remarked, inspecting Damian's future wife for any visible injuries. Satisfied, he stood and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

Marinette plopped herself on the sofa, ignoring his comment. She played with her purse and sighed, waiting for others to arrive and hear them out before she discuss this new development with Tikki. Tim gave her a glass of water and gulped it down in one go.

"Just... This is so weird. Two weeks ago I would have been sleeping now and dreaming of future with Adrien— why... what's funny?" Marinette frowned, ready to throw the empty glass at Tim.

Tim wiped an imaginary tear in his eyes and sat beside Marinette. " _Future with Adrien?_ " He mocked whispered then grinning at her mischieviously "You don't mean Adrien Agreste, by any chance?"

Marinette eyed him suspiciously and wisely grip the empty glass at her hand. "Why do you ask?"

He clapped his hands and leaned forward conspiratorially at her. "Nothing. Its just that I have it from reliable resources that a 'future with Adrien' is a big N-O." he said while making air quotes.

The bluenette narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh yeah? Tell me about it." she challenged.

Tim's smirk grew wider. "Oh, we will. You just wait."

Then Red Robin stood up to get his laptop.

* * *

"Oh, don't forget her sketchbooks dear. Also this plushie. She got it from her Nonna all those years ago and she loves it so... and oh! Of course, this box. It contains her diary, I think. She'd like to have those." Sabine said, assisting the Damian in choosing things that she may need while Tom busies himself with packing as much pastries and sweets as he can. JD packs them in a bag and is the one who checks the things they bring according.

Of course, JD had brought the Miracle Box. It is the one thing his father had repeatedly tried to remind him just before he left their timeline. So as soon as he spotted it, he discreetly put it in a bag. 

Damian of course noticed but didn't say anything. In fact, he brought JD here for the sole reason that he would be the one to know what thing will Marinette needs the most.

Tom emerged from the stairs, carrying a light bag with him probably full of things from the bakery below. Damian had been startled when Tom handed him a piece of paper.

Which resulted in Damian staring at it dumbly for a few minutes seeing it was a recipe for croissant and macarons.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He bluntly asked Tom, who looked like he had been crying.

"Its a family recipe. I added notes to it how I do mine but I figured to let you decide which one you would follow." Tom explained, fighting back tears at the thought he'd never see his beloved daughter again.

JD hadn't explained the reason to them, but the kid said that their dinner had been the last time they will ever see her. Tom had been sad about it and lamented that he hadn't even been able to hug his daughter for the last time, but when JD said that its for her safety, they both easily agreed.

Damian caught on to what JD isn't saying but wisely kept his mouth shut. But mentally added to make it his mission that this family be reunited again no matter what, future be damned. He pocketed the recipe and silently nodded at Tom to convey his gratefulness.

Once everything has been packed, both boys prepared to leave but Tom's hand on their shoulder suddenly stopped them. The man is now openly crying and Sabine just looked at them teary eyed.

"Damian. Please, please take care of her." Tom said and hugged him, no threats contrary to what he expects. Damian fough hard to not push Tom away. "And JD, be a good boy to your mother, okay? Please tell her how much we love her."

Sabine then rushed to Damian and gave him a letter. He thought it may be another recipe so he tried to pry it open and see but Sabine's hand atop his stopped him.

"No, dear. Its not for you. Its for Marinette. Kindly give it to her and tell her to read it anytime she thinks of us."

Robin nodded and disappeared with JD into the dark night of Paris.

* * *

Marinette is sleeping on the couch by the time Damian came back with JD. He hid a glance at her sleeping form before turning to Tim.

"Is there any updates with Nightwing and Red Hood?"

"Yes." Tim nodded. "Red Hood just affirmed 3 minutes ETA. Apparently, Nighgwing and him made a quick patrol around Marinette's and Adrien's house before deciding to regroup."

"So what's next?" Damian then directed his question to JD who he now found slumped beside Marinette, sleeping as well.

Tim turned to look curiously and smiled fondly at mother and son duo, taking note of the obvious tenderness that crossed Damian's expression at seeing the two. He opened his mouth to tease him but thought better of it. Instead, he turn his focus back on the computer and writing up report to Batman. It was silent for a while before Tim looked once more at Damian's expression then at the sleeping duo at the sofa. 

"Ah, it seems that we have a mama's boy here." Tim remarked silently but Damian had hushed him.

"Let's leave them be... for now." Damian said a little too fondly.

Tim snickered.

It looks like fatherhood would suit his brother nicely.

* * *

"WHAT'S UP FUCKERS—" Jason declared, banging the door of the hotel room loudly then Damian's katana had been pointed at his throat cutting off his sentence completely.

"Will you shut your trap for once, you uncivilized swine!" Damian demanded, teeth gritted in annoyance and eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Woah, there." Jason said while raising his hands in surrender, confused as to what prompted this.

Tim grimaced and gestured at the sofa, Jason now only noticing a girl which had to be Marinette, and JD still in his Robin costume without the mask, sleeping. Then he looked at Damian and smirked.

"Daddy bear a bit overprotective, eh?" Jason teased.

Behind him, Dick couldn't help but laughed at his brother's shenanigans. He sneakily took one picture of Damian's face of absolute annoyance with a sleeping girl and boy in his background.

"I-I-That's not— they're sleeping!" Damian tried to say to defend himself which only served for Jason and Tim laughed at him more.

Dick finally took some mercy on him. "Damian, put your sword down. Jason, Tim, control yourselves. Let's go sit somewhere else and discuss the develops of the night."

Damian did as asked and the Batboys situated themselves at Tim's computer room. Tim had set pulled up a camera of Marinette and JD sleeping on the sofa much to Damian's displeasure but Dick had assured him its not meant to spy on the two but rather to alert them should the two wake up.

So Tim, a cup of coffee in one hand, pulled up Bruce's and Cass's face on the screen. Both had given reports on the situation at Gotham and Blüdhaven before finally moving to... Damian's family.

Jason take over the conversation at this point.

"Oh Bats, you gotta see Damian! The little gremlin is so whipped and get this! They're together when the... shadows attacked Marinette and I have to wonder if they're already trying to make baby Wayne because its the middle of the night and what else could two teenagers do in the dark room other than—"

"It's definitely not what happened! I'm merely—"

"—fuck? I gotta say, at least demon spawn here knows his move more than you B—"

"Tim, give me the reports. Dick, please take over these two for me." Bruce sighed, obviously exasperated at bickering though the small smile on his face betrayed his expression.

And so Tim had given his report. By the end of it, Bruce turned to Damian who is quietly glaring at everyone in the corner.

"What are you doing in Marinette's room?" Bruce asked, perhaps a little more teasingly.

"I'm taking a quick stroll around Paris—"

"They're totally banging—"

"—shut up! And I noticed this shadow figures coming out of nowhere. Then I noticed them breaking in atop the bakery so I went to inspect it. When I landed at the balcony, I saw the light suddenly turned on and a loud smashed of something breaking in two. I was about to get a little closer when I saw a hand fumbling up the skylight. I reached for the hand and carried her away from bakery." Damian narrated to his father, who hummed to himself in deep thought.

It was silent for a few minutes before Jason spoke up. "A prince saving his princess. If that ain't romantic then I don't know what is."

The youngest Wayne decided he had had enough and threw a batarang at Jason which he swiftly dodged.

"Did she tell you why they are running after her?" Bruce asked.

Damian gave a shake of his head. "No—"

"I don't even know who they are." A girl's voice icily answered from the door and all Bats turned to look at that direction, finding a pissed off Marinette still in her pajamas and a JD grinning rather goofily beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That "except the eyes" is a big salute to my favorite series Harry Potter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. First off, I did not just suddenly abandon this guys! I just adopted a new dog— a puppy , actually and training him and getting him settled is hard. Apparently his last home had abused him and did all sorts of horrible things on him :( It may be an impulsive decision on my part to care for this dog seeing as I did not even know what the freaking frick frack I'm doing half the time. He is a GSD anyway. I'd appreciate if you gave me tips lol.
> 
> Here is the new chapter anyways! Enjoy :*

Marinette and Damian eyed each other critically.

For a while, nobody has moved or spoken in the room, the Batfam sizing the two figures on the other side. Marinette looking determinedly overwhelmed at the onslaught of information Batman, or Bruce had just dumped on her, on top of JD's revelation earlier.

Upon waking up, her first instinct is to look for Tikki and momentarily forgot she is supposed to stay with Robin and the others. Then her memory did its job and she remembered the shadow people which had tried to kill her, _for real._

Shuddering, she tried to think of what could have been if Robin did not get onto her on time. Images of blood and Paris, and possibly the whole world, in ruins, flooded her mind so she settled on breathing deeply and erasing the memories from her mind. She'll just get back onto it later.

Which brings her to another worry now, Adrien.

As usual to classic Marinette, her mind had not wasted a second to conjure up images of him lying in pool of blood, his ring nowhere in his finger. She could only hope that they have gotten to him in time, too. Because if her assumptions are right, at least half of the infamous Bat Family should have been in Paris.

Marinette grabbed her purse and discreetly checked Tikki, who must have sensed her and gave her an assuring smile. Marinette nodded at her lightly and proceeded to take stock of her surroundings, only now noticing the boy sleeping by her side. The boy looked really tired and worn to the bones, so she moved out of the sofa and place him in it snuggly well. However, he must have felt the change in position for he had woken up next. With an excited cry, JD had launched himself to her, catching her off guard.

For the next few minutes, JD had explained in great detail, albeit a little hard to understand through the mess of tears, about his... parentage and his mission here in Paris.

Despite having her mind having a hard time to wrap itself around it, Marinette decided to gently entertain the idea and through a few questions answered correctly, she had been fully convinced about him.

She determined her next move would be to discuss this with Damian, which should have been here if JD is here but nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it, even Red Robin is missing in action. Her questions kept piling up and she feared she'd lost her cool any second if she did not get any answers soon.

Which led her in the middle of Bat Family meeting, and meeting Batman himself— along with the others. Damian had shot JD dirty looks all the while and muttering something about 'traitor' while one of them muttered something about 'mamas boys'.

Marinette had answered all of their questions truthfully and revealed herseld as Ladybug. She grimaced how in the span of less than a month, more people than she could count now knew her secret. But with Shadow people running after her head and wanting her dead, she mentally conceded that having Batman as an ally would be beneficial. And if his reputation is to go by, he'll likely figure it out sooner or later.

She also learned Adrien is in the hospital and she worried about him having no one there truly capable of protecting him. Nightwing had assured him that they had entrusted Adrien to someone trusted to care for him while strong enough to ward off anyone until they arrived should he need help. Marinette gratefully thanked the kwamis for Nightwing's foresight to do that. It would mean one less pressure on her.

Which comes to now, with her staring at Damian— her apparently future husband— critically and him doing the same to her, his eyes making her feel like being examined under a microscope.

She added that to her ever growing mental list of 'freak out later'.

"Now that we have all the facts on the table, do you have any suggestions appropriate for our current situation?" Batman's voice penetrated through her thoughts, forcibly taking her eyes away from Damian and focus on Bruce instead. She mentally noted that Batman— _THE BATMAN_ — had asked for her input first.

Another bullet on her 'freak out later' list.

"I'm not really sure. I haven't slept properly for days and all of this seems to be too much for me to take in properly at the moment to make an informed decision. Right now my focus is making sure Adrien is safe and well. I wanted to ask for his opinion, too, before giving out any judgements, you know? We're partners." She thoughtfully looked out the window and far away, her mind just now processing for the first time about the absurdity that is called her life. After learning her partner is none other than Adrien a few weeks ago, then promptly getting involved in media mess, the fact that her future child is here, along with the present day version of his father, notwithstanding the fact that he is the Batman's blood son, Marinette just didn't know if anything could ever surprise her at this point.

Tim rubbed his hands under his chin, humming deep in thought. Everybody seemed to be thinking hard on this too and she momentarily choked on the profound feeling of gratefulness at them helping her the best way she could.

She blinked her eyes repeatedly to fight the tears at the reminder that she will no longer see her parents anymore to keep them safe and that she has been welcomed immediately by her future husband's family. She forced her eyes away from them so they would not see her eyes brightening in emotion and is surprised to find Damian watching her intently.

Maybe she could re-schedule that freak out session _now._

Damian's bright, green turquoise eyes is focused on her, probably inspecting her with great detail. Marinette is reminded that this guy is the same guy she tied into a pole atop this hotel weeks ago. In addition to that, she had also met his bratty persona during Chloe's akumatization into 'Adora'. Now that she think about it, his attitude towards her then could be greatly explained as him resenting her.

Wow. No wonder he's being a brat about it. She's curious what he thought of her now, and that the first time he met his wife, she tied him into a pile.

 _Sounds super kinky, if you ask me._ her hormonal, lecherous mind commented.

Marinette blushed.

Sometimes, in addition to overthinking every single situation in worst possible scenario, her mind tend to make remarks that would horrify her to say otherwise.

Just imagine if she had said it out loud.

Marinette decided that she might as well inspect Damian back.

Damian's shoulders are broad but not sharp. It looks wide enough to probably blocked something behind his back. He wore long sleeved turtlenecks which Marinette had mentally thanked him for, taking the blessing of not seeing that god awful color scheme of that costume, therefore not feeling the need to criticize his clothes at the moment. Marinette sincerely hoped that he let her made some alterations on the costume when they get together— and that's a matter of _when_ , apparently— because there is no way she'd let him jump around wearing such atrocious eyesore.

"Wow. First night together and the sexual tension between you two is already tangible af." Someone commented so rudely, interrupting her thoughts. Marinette turned her eyes to find Red Hood, or Jason rather— smirking at the two of them. "We should probably cut this meeting short since its obvious you both can't wait to bang each other."

"Jason." Bruce had scolded somewhat tiredly, as if pushing will be a waste of time knowing anything would go over Jason's ears.

"What? Its true. Demon Spawn here had not taken his eyes off of her ever since and she has twice ignored your suggestion, opting to stare at Damian instead." Jason laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

A katana had flown over his head, which he easily ducked. Said katana had stucked to the wall and Dick laughingly extracted it and tossed it right back at the hissing Damian.

"Can you please watch your language, you ignorant buffoon? There is a child over here!" Damian pointed at JD, who merely laughed at everyone's antics.

Truth be told, even JD had noticed the stare off between Marinette and Damian. It was all he could do not to blurt out some things and tell them to go get a room but restrained himself, as his father had instructed him. Damian in his timeline said JD must never do anything to disrupt any moment between him and his mother, no matter what, regardless if it Life and Death. He rather got confused at that, but figured his father must have had his own reasons to tell him that.

Batman coughed loudly to get everyone's attention and gave a satisfactory nod, clasping his hands together and bracing his shoulders in a firm stance, belying the slight smirk hiding behind his hands. "Marinette, I'm asking if you're aligned with our suggestion but given that you did not hear the question, I assume you must not have heard the plan itself..."

The teen blushed and opened her mouth like a fish, a million thoughts racing in her head, completely missing the hidden playfulness in his voice. Bruce completely understand the girl's attention straying towards his son, for the knowledge that in front of you is someone you are to be with in future, and it seems that that future is very near, her curiosity is naturally peaked. Even he himself is interested at this turn of events, having met Marinette. Marinette seems to be a usually bubbly girl, all smiles and sweet. The way she speaks to him, ever so politely and hiding her gawk as she can, spoke volumes to Bruce about her consideration towards others. He already liked the girl, and knowing she had been one of Paris main protector's for the past years, Bruce can't help but wonder how this girl would fit in with Damian's barely tamed wildness.

It seems that the Manor would have a new source of entertainment for him and Alfred to discuss behind the kid's back.

"I apologize, Monsieur Wayne— err, Bruce. I didn't mean to... its just that—" Marinette started to say but Bruce decided to cut the poor girl's words off less she said anything that the others may tease her about. He feels unusually generous towards her today. It must have had something to do with going out with Clark Kent today over coffee to discuss Jon's stay over the next few months.

"It's quite alright, Miss Marinette. As I said, you are welcome to stay in the Manor and be under our protection. You may also choose one of Justice League's frequent safe houses should you want, this is where your partner Adrien Agreste currently stays. The doctors said he should gain his consciousness back after three days, so I'll give you a week to give me an answer."

Marinette nodded, still blushing and muttering her thank you's. She then stood up, saying something about getting some fresh air, JD wordlessly following after her. Once she exited the room, Damian called for his attention.

"Father," Damian started nodded at the door, "I'll go and follow after them. I'll try to keep my distance and only watch out should any of those shadow people are lurking around." And without waiting further for his approval, Damian exited the room, ignoring the teasing glint in Dick's eyes and Jason's jeers towards him.

* * *

Once outside, Marinette let out a big sigh of relief, tension going out of her shoulders. Her posture loosened and she ignored JD who followed her, and conforted himself on one of the vacant chairs spread about the Paris Grand Hotel rooftops. Marinette hugged her purse to her chest and muttered words to herself.

Its not that she's afraid of the Wayne's. Quite far from that, in fact. If anything, she's grateful at them at doing their utmost to assist her and Adrien. It's just that she felt the harrowing pressure getting to her bones the more she stay in that room, listening to them making plans so thoroughly, far from what she's used to. For so fucking long, it had been only her making plans whether in fight or in keeping her team in line. Having someone, let alone a lot of people, so understandbly helping her and taking the lead gave her a major whiplash.

Her senses told her a new presence arrived with them on the rooftop. Marinette turned her head to look Damian in the eye, standing a few feet away from her, watching her quietly. The moment their eyes met, Damian averted his eyes away and looked in the distance.

"I was only here to watch out for any of those shadow people. You have no need to be worried." Damian said, turning his body away so she can only see half of his profile.

Standing here, looking at Damian like this, Marinette can't help but wonder what prompted his brothers to call him 'Demon Spawn'. Marinette thinks, with Damian's bright green eyes staring pensievely at the distance, his face devoid of the ever present frown there since they met, Damian looks more like one of the those Princes in the olden times. Prince's who are intelligent, smart and brave. Prince's meant to inherit the throne after the King. Righteous and Regal.

But then, she remember Damian's atitude towards his brother and she giggled at what would he think of her comparing him to a prince?

He turned at her, frowning. "What's supposedly funny in here?"

She shook her head, walking to stand directly in front of him. Her actions had caught his attention and he arched one eyebrow at her, but he did not move to step back nevertheless.

"I realized something just now." She whispered, tucking her purse over her shoulders and settling it to the side of her waist. "We have never really introduced ourselves to each other."

Damian shrugged, as if dismissing it like its something's trivial not worthy of his attention. His actions reminded her of Chloe acting rough and cold that one time she gave Sabrina a new pin, and Marinette had to smile at that. It seems as if handling Damian would be easy given that Chloe gave her an easy head start.

Marinette held out her hand, undettered and caught his eyes. "I'm Marinette, the future mother of your little clone there!" She gestured at JD who had not said anything all the while, and giggled at her attempt at humor.

"So I gathered." He said drily, shaking her hand. "I'm Damian Wayne. I cannot say I'm pleased to meet you given that the first time we really did meet, you tied me here and left me."

Marinette laughed at the memory, shaking his hand bashfully. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm in a crunch and I'm not really sure what to do with you yet."

"Sure." He said, taking back his hand but continued staring at her. "So what do you think about all this?"

"Well, I'm definitely confused. I'm thinking how it would be harder to beat Hawkmoth—" She started to answer, unnerved at Damian staring at her at this close proximity. Perhaps she should have not move to stand directly in front of him.

"No, I mean about... you and—" Damian frowned and looked down, and Marinette somewhat understood that Damian Wayne is someone who had never been failed by his words.

Except now.

"I mean, about JD." He settled, glancing at the boy in question.

Marinette followed his glance towards JD and the boy visibly fidgeted in his seat so Marinette purposely reclaimed Damian's attention on her. "Oh, you mean... you mean about us."

"I don't know— I barely know you and... I'm kinda in the middle of a mess with someone else now?" Marinette explained, carefully watching his face at that last bit. "But I got to admit— I certainly find this... you intriguing."

Damian nodded at that, staring at her. "I'm also dating somebody else at the moment, you know." The he paused, as if remembering something just now. "Well, we're not really dating at the moment. She asked for a distance awhile ago."

She smiled, glad that he shared that much with her. Marinette is under the impression that Damian is not the type to talk about his day or his dating history to potential girlfriends. "I used to went out with one of my friend's brother. He likes me and I liked him, too, to a certain extent. I eventually broke it off though. I don't think he deserved only half of my heart when the other half belongs to... this other guy."

He only looked at her and pretended he did not know who is 'this other guy'. He also did not ask because it wasn't his business.

Not now, anyway.

"How do you think it will happen?" She dared to ask him, glad for the night hiding the blush of her cheeks. She looked afar, her mind absorbing little by little that here in front of her is her future husband, who she would have had kids with in the future, and not a far from her is one of those kids.

Damian stared at her unblinkingly, unnerving her in its intensity. Even the darkness around them did nothing to dim the brightness of those turquiose green, piercing right through her.

"I don't think we should speculate at all. We should see where this new development will lead us through." He answered, turning his back and walked away. As he neared through the door, he paused and turned to look over his shoulder at them. "The night is still long. You should come back inside sooner and get more sleep. JD, too."

As Damian disappeared from her sights, she caught JD's eyes and he smiled at her. Having been closer to Damian than ever before, the similarity became a lot more strikingly clear now. She rolled her eyes at the thought of carrying a child in her womb for nine months only for that child to come out looking like a replica of his father.

JD stood up and tugged one her hands, smiling up at her. "I know what you wanted is Adrien. But Damian... Father isn't so bad, you know? You should give each other a chance."

Just like that, JD left her as well. Marinette stood there for what feels like forever, and wondered what it is like being the wife of the cold and calculated man like Damian Wayne.

She decided to let future Marinette to find that out in the future. But for now, she had some freaking out to do that she is finally alone.

* * *

"Marinette!" Adrien jolted awake and fight the urge to throw up at the sudden movement. His mind is focused solely on getting to her and warning her, warning her, warning her.

He must get to her before them. He don't know what he'll do if something happened to her. If he failed...

A hand settled on his shoulder and Adrien turned to look at the owner of hand. He exhaled a sigh of relief and made a grab for Marinette to hug her which she swiftly evaded, Adrien noted disappointedly.

Marinette's hands gently pushed him down and smiled down at him. The vertigo from earlier had come back with a vengeane so he let her push him into the bed. "How are you feeling, minou?"

Adrien stared at the ceiling, then all around the room, noticing a boy behind her back, then his eyes traveled back to her face, ignoring her question altogether. "Where are we, m'Lady?"

"This is one of Justice League's safe houses—"

"Justice League?" Adrien parroted in a confused voice over Marinette's sentence.

"—yes, _the_ Justice League." She smiled at him teasingly, aware how much he fanboys over the other super heroes on a normal day. "Remember what I told you about encountering Robin? It seems that some of the Bat Family are here... its a long explanation, really. But basically, they're here to help us against the shadow people."

"The shadow people?" Adrien repeated hollowly, remembering the pain as they beat him to death and the fear he felt of what they might do to Marinette, hoping against all hope that she'd be safe.

Giving a quick scan of his eyes on her person, it seems that his prayers are answered. Thank kwami.

"Yes. From what my source said, they're here to take our miraculous, or at least take control of us for some reason. The reason is actually unknown but given the amount of power our miraculouses had..." Marinette trailed off, knowing she did not to continue more for the message will surely come across her interlocutor.

"Do you think Hawkmoth...?" He asked but Marinette is already shaking her head before he could even finish his sentence.

"No. I don't think its Hawkmoth. This is too brutal, too organized."

Adrien let the words sink in for a moment, feeling insurmountable fear for the first time ever since donning the miraculous of the black cat. "What do we do, then?"

Marinette took one of his hands and carressed his hair gently, looking tenderly at him. "We wait for you to heal completely _first_ ," she put an extra emphasis on that last word as Adrien opened his mouth to object, "then, and only then, I will tell you everything that comes next."

Adrien frowned, clearly displeased at this answer. "Whatever happened to no more secrets?"

She giggled at him and stood up, filling a glass of water as she spoke. "I'm not keeping any secrets from you, minou. I'm just prioritizing your health above all. You know I'd give up my miraculous for you in a heartbeat if it means keeping you safe." She then handed him the glass of water.

He took the glass from her, staring at her, sitting up a little straighter. "And so do I, princess. So do I."

* * *

"For someone who holds the embodiment of bad luck, he surely got fortunate surviving that attack." JD commented from his position, watching the exchange silently until Adrien fell asleep again.

"Its not luck. It's... Adrien. Adrien is more than Chat Noir. Adrien has that strength nobody would expect of him what with him acting so innocent and naive all the time. He survived it because he chose to." Marinette quietly replied, playing with Adrien's hands gently so as not to wake him.

"You're fond of him." JD stated matter-of-factly. And what can she say to that? For its the truth. So she did not bother to say anything more.

JD seemed to expect more reaction from her so he made his way silently beside her. "I didn't know this."

Marinette smiled. "There's nothing much into it, really. We like each other than probably allowed, but... we're just friends."

"Are you disappointed? Because he's not the one for you?"

She looked at his face then, so similar to Damian yet so different. Right now, JD is looking at her without a hint of resentment or judgement in his features, just pure plain curiosity. It seems that JD got something else from her aside from the color of her eyes, it was the softness in his expressions obviously lacking from Damian's features. And she thinks its from her, because its sure as hell it did not come from Damian who is either serious or frowning always.

"No. Not really. Its an honor for me to be the mother of someone like you." And so, she grabbed him gently from the back of his neck and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

From the slightly ajar door, Damian watched with something akin to jealousy the image of Marinette holding the hand of a sleeping Adrien while kissing the forehead of a confused JD.

* * *

Tim sat in front of his computer, his mouth gaping openly.

_Fuck._

Dick looked at him curiously, not realizing having said it aloud. The oldest of the bat boys walked up beside him to stare at the monitor, eyes widening as he saw just what had Tim looking wide awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd... tadundundun. Things are heating up, y'all.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim stared at the computer, dumbfounded and worried. Looking over his shoulder is Dick, mouth set in a grim line, hands already dialing up Jason.

"Whoever is behind is means business." Dick muttered, placing the phone in his ear and listening to it ring for a few times before he heard it got picked up.

Meanwhile, Tim had already drafted a message to Bruce, attaching pieces here and there of the newest piece of the puzzle. It seems that they needed to make some big altercations to plan, whether Marinette liked it or not.

"Dick? I told you not to call me unless—" Jason whispered from the other end of the line but Dick had cut him off before he could even finish speaking.

"Change of plans, Little Wing. I have a new job for you. Come here asap." Dick commanded in that tone he reserved usually when he wants others to listen to him without questions.

It seems to be effective for you could almost hear Jason buzzing with protest before he sighed and made a vague sound of acknowledgement. "Alright. 30 mins ETA." and without further words, the line had been dropped.

Dick turned to Tim once again and winced at the images on Tim's computer.

Last night, they had outlined more details with Marinette just as she came from her hospital visit to Adrien. The girl told them she still haven't fully discussed the situation with him as she reiterated his well-being is her top priority. Damian snorted at that and ignored Marinette's glare at his reaction. Bruce had intervened before the situation escalated further and asked Marinette if she had given any thought to her next course of action on how she plans to deal with Hawkmoth on top of evading this shadow people.

Obviously leaving out some details such as how did she become the Guardian, Marinette told them bits and pieces of her life as Ladybug, giving out the facts that she deems inportant to their current problem.

She told them about her persona as Ladybug, her skillset and other abilities. She also gave details about Chat Noir and other members of her team. Marinette narrated about the limits to their miraculous.

About her suspicions of Gabriel Agreste.

Everyone in the room blinked at Marinette rapidly, waiting to see if she will add more to it. However, the girl said nothing, folding her hands in her lap and let that revelation sink in their minds.

It was Tim who broke the silence. "But isn't he Adrien's...?" he trailed off, looking uncertainly at the girl and at the others to see if he heard her right.

Fiddling with her purse now, Marinette sighed and looked away. "Yes. He is Adrien's father."

"What made you suspect him? Do you have any proof? And does Adrien know this?" Dick asked in succession, voicing out the same concerns the others with him in the room.

That time, her narration a lot more detailed, Marinette told them about the Book of Miracles and how she had connected it with Gabriel Agreste.

Dick missed the first half of Tim's sentence as he recollected the events of last night. He tuned in just in time to see his brother cursing at the green dot on the screen, a tracker for Damian, leaving the hospital with a blue dot for JD, and a pink dot remained on her spot, representative of Marinette.

Dialing Damian's number, Dick stared at the screen of Tim's computer showing the local news announcing the disappearance of one Adrien Agreste and the gruesome remains of Gabriel Agreste along with his secretary and Adrien's bodyguard found at the Agreste Mansion.

* * *

Damian had dragged JD away from Marinette, much to the boy's protests, to give Marinette a time alone for herself and surrounding her in someone's familiar presence. He did not say so much as explain, the reason why he forcibly took the boy away from her. He could also see Marinette hesitating to fight at first but saw something in his face that told her whatever it is, he's determined to do it. So, she let him manhandled JD like a potato sack and merely giggled at the almost playful way Damian approached JD.

He'd be a good father, Marinette mused to herself.

Meanwhile, Damian and JD walked around the city, the latter demanding where they are going. Damian smirked at JD and get down on the younger's eye level. "You have been sticking too much with your mum. It's time you spend some quality time with daddy dearest."

JD growled at him at that and made a move to walk towards the hospital's direction, thinking how much he missed Marinette and wanted some more quality time _with her_. He did not get far before Damian held him by the back of his collar and dragged him in the opposite direction, laughing all the while.

The sound had rendered JD senseless.

Its not that this is the first time he heard his father laugh in this timeline. In fact, he had seen him laugh many times while staying with the Wayne's. Short laughs meant to highlight how ridiculous he thinks someone or a situation are. Laughs meant to sarcastically show how less fucks he gives to somebody else's opinions.

What shocked him is the familiarity of the sound, one he had never heard coming out from this Damian before, but from the man who had raised him and brings him to school and kisses his mommy in the lips every morning telling her how much he loved her.

This laugh is joyful, born from pure elation, meant to _express_ his enjoyment at the current moment.

Unwittingly, tears started to slide down the boy's cheeks.

He wiped down the tears that clouded his vision only to finally see a frowning Damian, a mixture of guilt, anger, sadness and uncertainty on his face.

As he met his father's green eyes, he saw inside the wall started to build themselves back up and JD despaired at his own stupidity for doing this. He can finally have some piece of the real Damian and he easily let it go like that.

_He's so fucking useless._

* * *

He's so fucking useless.

Damian thought, mad at himself for making his son cry. He only really wanted to spend some time with JD, get to know him a little better because he realized he might not get much of that once their enemies attacked. Plus, he thinks it wise to give Marinette a little space away from all this chaos and to let her be able relax a bit, as Damian is sure also they would not get much of that, too.

Thoughts like maybe he's a horrible father to JD crossed his mind. After all, he's already terrible as a son, a brother and a friend. Why would he expect more to himself as a father?

He had never felt so alone on his life.

And its fucking ironic because here he is, standing in the middle of Paris's bustling City, with people on his left and right coming and going, the bright sun above his head smiling at everyone.

Everyone but him.

When he first met JD and learned about his... future, Damian had been interested. Especially with the boy looking exactly like him, he had been more intrigued about what kind of woman whom he will marry.

Marinette is never what he expected.

Marinette is fiery, someone who will call on his bullshit and will butt heads with him if needed. She lives a double life, just like him, but also different. Ladybug is someone every people of this City adores, someone everyone looked up to. A role model of society, swift and level headed as Batman, but as soft-hearted as Superman.

He didn't know how she will fit in any aspect of his life. He doubt she'd fit in any corner of it, what with him being dark and being as emotionally stable as the next brick wall.

Yet, here the proof in front him, undeniably his son, from JD's head to toe except those shade of bluebell he clearly inherited from Marinette.

Last night, with Marinette sleeping tight beside JD, everything had hit Damian hit him all at once. Like a cannon ball aiming at his chest in close quarters, seeing them sleep soundly, it... _stirred_ something in his chest.

Pain.

But the good kind of pain.

The kind that its so good it makes him feel like anytime his heart will burst right out of his chest. Seeing the two of them awakened feelings of weird protectiveness in the two, the feeling of rightness that being in the same room as them is right where he belongs.

For the first time in his life, he had something good to call his own.

Not something like the League of Assassins or not something such as a Father whose attention is already divided right before he was even in his life.

No. This is all for himself.

But not now, not right now...

He swore right then and there, he'd be the best father to JD and the best husband for Marinette.

For now, he'll leave setting the pace to Marinette.

"Why are you crying?" He demanded instead and frowned at the tearful JD, genuinely concerned if he did something wrong.

The boy quickly wiped down the tears and laughed childishly. "Ah, no. I just remembered something funny it made me cry."

"Oh?"

JD hummed as if the explanation settles everything, even though they both damn know he's lying through his teeth at Damian.

The older Wayne is about to push some more when JD grabbed his hands and beamed up at him brightly.

"You know, you're always jealous of Uncle Tim instead of Uncle Adrien so I never really suspected him and her would have that connection." JD smirked evily, the way how he himself would smirk at someone when he's playing with them. Something about the twinkle in his eyes tells Damian that JD's baiting him and knows he won't be able to resist it.

Hearing the words "jealous" and "Tim" is enough to peaked at him, and while he'd like to think he has self-control from years and years of training at the League, they both know which buttons needed to be push to get a reaction out of him.

So Damian, despite wanting to erase off that annoying smirk right through that face, obliged. "Tell me about it."

JD pulled him near the Louvre and they made their way through the crowd and watched the long line of people waiting to be admitted inside the world-renowned museum. "Seriously. Mommy and Uncle Adrien has this kind of unbreakable sibling relationship? Fights like cat and dog, but surely to have each other backs when needed. They have that kind of chemistry you've had with someone you grew up with that is a mix of annoying and fondness." He paused and nodded at the two kids they spotted at the crowd, probably siblings based on their appearance, and continued. "But Uncle Tim and Marinette? Gods. They have devious minds. Uncle D and Coolest Uncle— that's Uncle Jay by they way, he taught us to call him Master or Coolest Uncle— always freaks out whenever they saw him and her huddled up and whispering to each other. Plus they have this sort of... weird dynamic in them that's hard to define. Emma would always say Tim and mommy would have been together in alternate universe where she didn't met you. And Emma is wise, she's always right."

Something ugly pooled at his guts as JD rambled on and on about dynamics, something nasty but not unfamiliar.

Something he had already associated with Tim a long time ago.

Jealousy.

"I fail to see why do you find that amusing, then."

The boy giggled playfully and focused his bluebell eyes at Damian's carefully constructed bored expression. "What I'm trying to say is, I can see that dynamic forming already. The way Uncle Tim would challenge mommy yesterday, or how they would talk over each other, drafting and rejecting plans for the smallest of reasons. They're like the two halves of a whole. Its funny."

"Again, I fail to see what even is remotely entertaining in this." Damian said, despite seeing the grain of truth in that statement.

The thing is, he had seen it too. How the plan discussion started with all of them, coming down with only Bruce, Tim and Marinette, until it ended with Tim and Marinette agreeing and disagreeing until dawn. Damian tried to ignore it at the time, when the first vestiges of jealousy sprouted in his mind, but now that JD had so point blank stated it in his face, the seeds had been replanted again and now growing faster than he could possibly handle.

"I'm just saying," JD's voice pierced through the oncoming barrage of insecurities in Damian's mind and grounded him to the present. "that you need to make a move on her, you know? It wouldn't happen if you just sat there and waited."

"It's too soon... you heard her that first night—" Damian started to say in defense of himself but JD had not let him.

"I won't force you on anything, its totally your choice. I'm just saying, I'd rather be you still be my father in this timeline, too"

Then, JD stood up having spotted André and decided to get himself the fabled ice cream his mother had told him so much about leaving Damian to breathe.

* * *

"JD? Is that you? You're back earlier than I expected! I thought you and Damian would be gone for quite a while—" Marinette rushed out when she heard a click on the door and inmediately stopped when he saw Damian without JD on his side. "Where's JD?"

Damian let himself in the room silently and closed the door, momentarily scanning his eyes on Adrien before sitting at the side and facing Marinette. "Is there any news when he'll wake up?" He asked without further ado.

Marinette looked at him quizzically, eyeing the strange expression on Damian's face. It's something Marinette assumed Damian's bothered face plus the emotional baggage but isn't sure so she had to clarify. "Are you alright?" She had to ask instead of actually answering him.

One eyebrow lessened its creased in thought to raise an eyebrow at her, piercing green eyes staring at her with intent to drown her on those curious orbs.

By this point, Marinette had to admit a little crush on him if she's thinking at him like this.

"I'm quite good. I've had a little nap. What about you?"

"I'm well rested, thanks." then he paused, and Marinette, sensing he's about to say something more, let him be and chose to peel some oranges for herself. "What do you say about giving me a little tour of the City? For strategic purposes, of course. Totally not a date."

He said this so poker faced Marinette isn't sure if he's joking or not. Nevertheless, she hummed in thought and looked at sleeping Adrien hesitantly. "I don't know, Damian. What if Adrien—"

"Adrien will be fine. I'll ask JD to look after him and informed us if he did wake up." Damian insisted, looking intensively at Marinette.

She finally looked at him and frowned. "Shouldn't you be acquianted with the City already though? Aren't you patrolling when we first met?"

Damian smiled, but only a little bit it did not even reached his eyes. But Marinette saw it, and see all the difference it made to the usually stoic boy in front of her.

She wanted to see more of it.

Five minutes later, she's walking out of the hospital with Damian Wayne.

Tikki smiled at Plagg who secretly stowed himself by Damian's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:
> 
> Dick: Why the fuck he isn't answering his phone, goddamnit!
> 
> Tim, hacking security cameras all over Paris, seeing Damian and Marinette together: I have an idea.
> 
> —
> 
> Lol. This is quite longgggg. Hmmmm what do you think? Did Damian follow JD's advice? Heh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XOXO.

Just before the sun set, Damian had asked her to give him a tour of the City, which she obliged of course. At first, going through the streets of Paris is tricky for they fear some of her peers might see her so they mainly avoided big crowds or hangout places, especially a certain bakery.

When they passed the street of the bakery, Marinette looked at it painfully, reminding herself over and over again that this is for the good. A stray tear made its way unconsciously on her face which Damian ignored while she wiped it down hastily. After that, Damian steered her near the Louvre and made some remarks here and there about an ice cream cart JD had spotted. At that, Marinette launched on the history of André the Ice Cream man and the time he got akumatized. Damian had remained silent, listening to her contentedly and reacted to some parts of the story. When Marinette retold how Chat Noir acted so bratty back then, and unknowing he has Ladybug right by his side, Damian made a quip about professionality and all that.

She also launced into a story about the time Alya had been taken by an akuma and made into a sacrificial lamb of sorts, using the Louvre as a beacon. Meanwhile, Damian had to shook his head and roll his eyes at the ways she told him they defeated the akuma.

As they stand by the Seine, Marinette eating the croissants Damian had bought from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, she couldn't help but think how for the first time in a long time, her life seemed normal, disregarding the fact she's standing beside future husband, of course.

She can't help but think if this is what her future looks like— going on not-date with Damian and talking freely without fear of slipping up a secret or anything— then she'd gladly redo all the choices future Marinette has made in the past.

"This is nice." She hummed contentedly, awaiting some snarky remark or a witty comeback, expecting to hear a remark how better this would have been if she didn't babbled on so much. However, she is met with silence instead. When Damian said nothing further, she inclined her head to see Damian fiddling with one of the love locks on the bridge. "Damian?"

Damian winced and glared at them intensely, as if the little love locks hanging off the bridge had personally offended him. For a moment, he said nothing and continued glaring at the innocent little things hanging off the bridge so Marinette let him be and took another one of the pastries from the bag. Finally, he breathed and faced her. "I hate you."

She stared at him, dumbfounded at the outburst. Her mind is racing and all the words in her head are jumbled. Questions are toppling one after another. She opened her mouth to make him elaborate on that, or maybe to demand more details why the hell he invited her to go on a _totally not a date_ and went out of his way to buy pastries from her parents bakery. She wanted to ask him what did she ever do to earn that much hate because she honestly thinks Damian is already over with her tying him up on top of Paris Grande Hotel.

Maybe not.

Marinette wanted to ask him so much and all that but what came out instead is, " _Excuse moi?_ " her voice thick with her french accent.

Damian pursed his lips together and looked away in the distance, glaring daggers at some couples walking around being all lovey dovey. "I hate you." He started.

"I hate you and the way you handled all of this things by yourself all this years! Why didn't you ask the Justice League for help? Or the Avengers? Or the Teen Titans if you don't want adults to help you! I hate how you just readily accepted all the cards that's been dealt with you without putting up a fight." He finished, glaring at her without a heat.

A slow smile formed on her lips, immediately catching on the real reason behind that glare. Then the smile turned to giggles, the giggles turning into laughter.

Admittedly, Marinette recognizes the fact that their situation is something comical, and laughter is not the appropriate response to someone telling you they hate you. Yet, something about Damian's indignant rant had her laughing, finding the situation hilarious. She knows she had to explain why she laughs but the bubble of laughter escaping her can't be helped and would otherwise render her incomprehensible even if she try.

Her companion obviously shares her sentiment for his expression went from confusion to annoyance.

"How is anything of that funny?" Damian demanded when Marinette continued laughing, actually attracting some people's curious eyes on them.

Gathering her wits on herself and letting out the last ghost of laughter on her lips, she looked at him and took a bite of croissant again. "I just... its touching, you know? That someone is mad for me, pointing out how unfair I have to shoulder this all by myself. The funny thing is, I didn't realize how unfair it is right until now." She chuckled, munching on the croissant and biting her lips. "Ladybug is someone— a stranger to me. So I don't really think much about... about her problems, do you get what I mean?"

Damian frowned even more but nodded, letting her continue.

"So... so when all this problems came, since I didn't really identify with her, I just... try to do what I can. I never stopped to think how _her_ actions and problems will affect _me_." She finished, looking him in the eye to see if he's following her.

"That doesn't answer why she wouldn't ask for Justice League's help." Damian murmured, obviously displeased at how she easily sacrificed _Marinette_ for _Ladybug_ , so to speak.

"Oh I did. But not in the way you think. When I'm still new with all this _stuffs_ , I've considered it a lot of times. In fact, your father is at the top of my list of go-to persons about this. Its just that, my instinct told me otherwise. To resolve this without outside help? I'm not sure. Anyways, I chosen to listen to that voice so the next day, I contacted Diana— don't ask me how because I don't know either— and told her to help me keep this under the wraps from the outside world. I want the knowledge of the miraculouses being active again be limited." She explained to him matter-of-factly.

Damian must have not been still satisfied with that for he opened his mouth about to say something, but seemingly to thought better of it. Instead, he choose to shoot one lovelock into the trash bins nearby— how he unclasped it from the railings, Marinette didn't know. 

"Why do people do this? This is so ridiculous and throwing the keys in the river pollutes the Seine." He asked her instead, scowling at the thousands of love locks hanging off the bridges.

Marinette shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe to have a physical token of their feelings? No matter how much our management try to removed them, some tourists can't just be stopped."

Damian stood up and dusted himself, with Marinette following suit. Damian murmured something about a reservation at some restaurant and Marinette had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"You know, some people would consider a dinner reservation at Paris a date." She teased, bumping her shoulders with him lightly.

"I assure you, this is not a date." Damian huffed but the light blush on his face says otherwise.

She rolled her eyes at him, laughing merrily. "Yeah right."

"This is not a date."

"Then what do you call this?" She challenged, enjoying how for the first time, she's not the one being a blushing mess to a boy she had a little crush on.

"Not a date."

"Sounds like a date to me!" She chirped.

In an attempt to steer the conversation towards something else, Damian walked briskly ahead of her and muttered, "Please be sure to be awake by 4 AM tomorrow. We'd go out jogging by 5."

"Scoring another date from me already?" Marinette laughed and walked beside him step by step.

Damian chose to ignore that last question for the sake of his dignity.

* * *

The dinner had been nice treat of normalcy after the exhausting days and weeks. Marinette felt guilty at indulging at first knowing Adrien lay in the hospital in critical condition. She's honestly berating herself eating in a fancy ass restaurant with Damian, remembering just last week she's still over the moon about Adrien. Just how fickle could her heart be?

Anyways, she decided to leave that up for future Marinette to fret over later. She wanted to eat, goddamnit.

After eating, she and Damian had walked some more— Marinette deciding to stop teasing Damian already— and enjoyed the peace instead. She looked at the couples walking around the Eiffel Tower, holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other eyes. Marinette felt a ridiculous urge to snuggle up to Damian but suppresed it immediately, thinking he'd likely reject her advances. So she contented with walking beside him, watching his steps and matching it purposefully.

His walking stopped and Marinette immediately looked up at his face, only to find him watching her. Suddenly, she found herself lost on those green eyes, drinking on every feature and crevices of his face.

For a while, neither did anything, just staring, staring and feeling. She felt it in the air, something charged and powerful. She could almost taste it in the air. Her subconsciousness is telling her its all in her mind, that nothing is actually between them. Her body says otherwise as her fingers twitched, wanting to run them across the side of his face.

Idly, she also wondered if its only her or is Damian leaning forward?

No, no he's not. _Said her mind_

Or is he?

Marinette is so sure he's not this close to her a minute ago, close enoigh for her to feel his breath fanning her face. His breath is minty, as if he'd been chewing gum all day. Which is fucking unrealistic because Marinette definitely saw Damian ate that salad on the restaurant with gusto.

His face is an inch away from her now and Marinette gulped. Is he going kiss her? She didn't know.

But at least she knew he's definitely leaning forward.

That did not answer why she's standing in her tiptoes though. Did she lean forward?

Merde.

Damian's face went to side, his lips brushing against her ears, tickling her with every movement as he spoke. "Don't move." He whispered.

She laughed nervously, panting in excitement and relief. This guy is going to fucking kill her with heart attack before they could even make their own JD. "What?"

A hand on the the bottom of her back gently pulled her towards him, while another is guiding her head to his chest. "I'm quite sure that's your friend Cesaire with her boyfriend walking in our direction now."

"What?" Marinette whisper-screeched.

* * *

Jason stared at the crime scene and watched the gruesome remains of Gabriel Agreste, Natalie Sancouer and this gorilla looking man. Whoever did this wanted to make a statement and made sure it will came across.

"Find anything, little wing?" Dick's voice penetrated over his thoughts. In the background, Jason could distinctly hear Tim tapping the sound of keyboards.

"Nothing strange in particular on the mansion _except_ a big ass _play room_ underneath and what looks like a _butterfly_ farm. Everything else looks pretty and posh." He muttered, careful not to attract the police doing their investigations on the scene.

"A butterfly farm, you say?" Tim clarified, that sound of curiosity definitely heard in his voice.

"Yes." Jason confirmed, looking down at the people once more and sweeping his eyes over the room he's in.

"So Marinette's right. Gabriel Agreste is definitely Hawkmoth." Dick said over the comms just to get that out of the way. On the other side of the line, Jason just nodded as if Dick can see him doing it so.

"Anything else, Red Hood?"

"Yeah. I found a cryogenic chamber in the basement. Contains what looks like Emilie Agreste."

Tim's intake of breath can be definitely heard through the line. "Fuck. Another points for Marinette. Marinette mentioned it to me in passing last night when I asked her what could possibly someone like Gabriel would use the wish for."

"Fucking hell, Timmy. It seems that Marinette already got everything on the line. What else does she need us for, then?" Jason whistled lowly, still looking over places and trying to recover the butterfly miraculous along with the peacock miraculous.

"Yes. She told me its all a hunch, though. She didn't have a solid evidence enough to accuse the man. Especially someone as reputable and influential as Gabriel." Tim repeated Marinette's words from last night when they talked while typing away the new draft of today's report to be reviewed over by Batman.

Jason landed on one of the rooms, taking care to avoid the markers the police had left there. After all, the mansion is not cleared yet and police have yet to vacate the place. The room he's just in right now— Adrien's room— happens to be empty save for some markers.

He purposefully poked through the shelves and fiddled with the furnitures. Jason noted of the security installed in the room and can't help but think how despite the luxury of the room, it is practically prison to its occupant. He just had to wonder if Gabriel isn't aware of Chat Noir's true identity. Because if he is, then Gabriel would make Bruce look like the best parent of the century.

Jason had also noticed pictures of Ladybug had been randomly scattered throughout the room, as if Adrien didn't want anyone to see his feelings towards Ladybug. However, in Jason's trained eye, he saw how one of the posters are hanged in reverence and how some scattered papers contains Ladybug's symbols. He had to wonder just how much Adrien's relationship with Ladybug runs deep.

A picture of Emilie Agreste with Adrien is framed in one of the desks too, and picked it up curiously, turned it around to see if there could be any hidden messages from Hakwmoth.

No such luck.

He put it down and sighed, this time giving up looking for the miraculous but instead something from those shadow people. Surely, they would leave something, a message to them, that only they would recognize?

Jason wantonly flopped himself on the bed, never really giving a shit if he destroyed the markers placed there. He had been getting impatient and hungry and _where the fuck is Damian?_

He propped himself on his elbows and looked around, getting out his phone and taking pictures, thinking maybe Tim would see something if he looked at it.

Casting one last glance at the luxurious prison, he hopped into the dusk and made his way back into the hotel.

* * *

JD sat silently by Adrien's bedside, reading Sun Tzu's _Art of War_. He found it interesting that Marinette is the one who brought this here for entertainment, instead of Damian.

How curious.

He flipped through the pages, finding the ideals contained in the book actually interesting. His favorite quote by far is "Warfare is based on deception" and couldn't help but agree. After all, they have a saying, "Truth will set you free." Emma would certainly agree so.

Remembering Emma and with Damian and Marinette out there now, JD had to wonder how will Emma happen. Based on JD's calculation, Marinette had to be the age she is now to have Emma in order to properly follow the events in his timeline. Does Damian sending him back affected Emma's birth?

He certainly hoped not. He loved Emma.

Adrien's light stir had not been missed by JD and immediately put the book down to focus on him. "How are you feeling?"

It looks like Adrian had been startled by his voice and got alerted. "Where's Marinette?"

"She's out getting some air. She had been cooped in here for while now." JD vaguely motioned and got one glass of water for Adrien as Marinette had instructed him to do when the Adrien wakes up. "How are you feeling?" He repeated.

"Dizzy, but more manageable now." Adrien murmured, glancing at the offered water warily at first, before taking it gently and tipping it into his lips. He gratefully passed back the empty glass now, shaking his head slightly at JD who's about to fill it with water again. "No thanks."

JD sat in the chair again, peeling some oranges now, settling into the easy silence instead. JD did not really mind silence. In fact, he would always comfort himself back in his own time by sitting in one of Marinette's garden and playing with his dog, Jack.

"What's your name?" Adrien asked as JD handed the oranges, nibbling on them gently.

"Jason Drake Cheng-Wa— ah, Jason Drake. You can call me JD, though. I know my name could be a mouthful." He replied, cursing at the almost slipped up and thanked the heavens that Adrien seemed to be partially distracted and thus, had not noticed his mistake.

"Aren't your eyes supposed to be green? I'm pretty sure I saw you talking with Marinette earlier and your eyes are green." Adrien asked loudly randomly in the room, frowning at JD.

He laughed nervously and thinked hard how he could deflect this question because isn't this awkward? "Ugh, that must be Damian. We looked alike."

"Ah. Your brother?"

He hummed vaguely, neither confirming nor denying.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Alya Cesaire, creator or the Ladyblog— local blog about Paris's superheroes, and this is my absolutely fabulous of a boyfriend Nino Lahiffe! I won't mention his achievements though, it would make me look pathetic." She heard Alya's voice jokingly say to Damian.

Damian's chest rumbled lightly as he made a sound of vague acknowledgement and Marinette curled into the embrace in spite of herself. Behind her, she could feel Alya and Nino's gaze piercing through her back.

"Anyway, are you perhaps Damian Wayne, if I'm not mistaken?" Alya asked, and Marinette heard from the inflection of her tone that Alya is getting into reporter mode.

"Yes." Damian said curtly, standing a lot more stiff than usual.

Alya distinctly squeal and delight and pulled out her phone in the pocket of her jeans. "Can I ask for an interview!? It doesn't have to be now!—" she hastily said. "Maybe we can schedule it some other time for your convenience! Besides, my boyfriend and I are kind of in the middle of something! I promise it won't take too much of your time!"

"No. I'm busy." Damian deflected and he stirred himself to the opposite direction without showing Marinette's face.

Alya looked curiously at the girl in Damian's arms but chose not to inquire about it now, not wanting to irritate the infamous Ice Prince, knowing his snobbish reputation. "Just one, please?"

Nino, meanwhile is trying his damnedest to get a glimpse of the girl, his instincts telling him to do so. And call Nino what you will, but in times like these that his instincts is rearing its head in all its glory, its usually best if he follow it.

In his perspective, the girl is wearing a long sweater, dwarfing the girl enormously. Her black raven hair is falling into the sides of her face, hiding her from the other two teen's view. Damian is holding the back of her head gently while another hand is resting comfortably into her lower spine. The gesture is so sweet it downright felt almost like intruding.

She caught sight of a purse so familiar in his sights.

He gasped, looking down at the innocent little thing hanging from the girl's waist.

Damian and Alya turned to him at once.

"Babe?" Alya whispered, eyes following what had Nino gasped like that.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

In a split second, both Damian, and what undoubtedly is Marinette, bolted away from the pair hand in hand.

What the fuck?

"Marinette! Wait!"

* * *

Marinette hadn't been able to resist looking up and breaking up from Damian's hold when she heard Nino gasped, her eyes trailing down below, from where Nino looks at her purse.

She gulped and in a split second that Nino and Alya had been shocked, she and Damian had already communicated and decided they need to run away from there ASAP.

Damian took ahold of her hands and she let herself be pulled by him, the crisp wind of Paris night hitting both of her face. She looked over her shoulder to see Nino and Alya running after them, not quite catching up but persisting nevertheless.

"Marinette! What the fuck is happening!?" Alya shouted and followed their trail, not paying any attention to the outraged tourists loitering outside and shouting at their behaviors.

Marinette bowed her head down and the sound of heartbreak from Alya's voice almost made her pause. Damian, sensing her hesitation, stopped momentarily to carry her.

"Damian! What are you doing?" Marinette wiggled a little bit, now freely looking at Alya running, Nino already far behind.

Alya's determination keeping her to run after them but even more confusion masking her face at seeing her bestfriend being carried by Damian-freakin-Wayne.

Damian looked at her face, and Marinette had to wonder how he had been able to speak his next few words without panting, as if not carrying a girl in his arms. "Tell her to cut it out!"

But Marinette is no longer listening and looking in horror behind him. "Damian! Stop! Put me down!"

"What?"

Fear gripped her mind in a tight grip as she saw one of the shadows struck down Alya, who stopped to looked behind her when she saw the absolute horror in Marinette's expression.

"No, Alya!" Marinette screamed in fright, finally managing to wiggle out of Damian's arms watching as one of them took out one sword and prepared to strike down Alya.

Marinette moved to ran towards Alya, shouting. "Tikki! Spots—"

"Cataclysm!" a voice shouted and all the building melted to dust, the black magic Marinette is so familiar with running up all around them to the shadows standing over her friend.

She looked behind her, expecting Adrien only to see a very bored Plagg floating beside Damian. As their eyes met, the cat kwami smirked and waved one hand lazily at her. "Hello, Pigtails! Long time no see!"

"Plagg? What are you doing out here?" She exclaimed, turning to Damian for answers only for him to shrugged and looked warily at the floating kwami of destruction now lazily twirling in the air.

"I'm boredddddd. Decided to hop on. Besides, I'm curious to meet my kitten's competition to his bug's heart."

Marinette shook her head, choosing to ignore that comment and ran towards Alya, who is unconscious but looking relatively safe. 

Damian had catch up behind her and sighed in resignation. "I'll go look for Lahiffe."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This will be a slow burn. I will try to update everyday! I also don't have a beta so forgive typos and other errors.


End file.
